Who would have known?
by Binky2014
Summary: "MALFOY AND GRANGER! But...I dont understand...they are such an unlikely pair." Pansy moaned, the jealousy in her eyes evident to everyone. "Tell me about it. Who would have known?" Lavender replied.
1. A pair of grey eyes

"Great...No that is just great!" Hermione sighed, flapping her timetable onto the table at the great hall, "Not only do we have potions with slytherin this year, but defence against the dark arts and ancient runes." she whined.

Harry shook his head miserabely, whilst sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Whoever designed this timetable can shove it up their arse." Ron cursed, whilst wolfing down his bacon.

"For goodness sake Ronald, can you please refrain from using those expletives at the dinner table." Hermione retorted, frowning at the ginger-locked boy.

She finished eating her breakfast, bid her farewells to her friends and left the table walking briskly to the Gryffindor common room. This was the start of a new year and she didn't want to be late to her first class. She walked to ancient runes, wishing that Harry and Ron, her two best friends didn't drop it last year. The teacher was writing the topic on the blackboard, as she settled down into the front row of the class pulling her textbook out.

"Ah Hermione, trust you to be here ten minutes early for the lesson on the first day back!" the proffesor exclaimed.

Hermione smiled weakly, not knowing what to say from the mild insult and the awkward tension in the room. She opened her textbook and pretended to be reading the next chapter which she had learnt off by heart in the summer, when the class started to slowly fill up.

"So class, as you know your NEWTS are coming up this year and although you may have got an outstanding for your OWLs, that does not mean you will automatically get the same in a NEWT. They are harder and you will have to do more wider reading and work independantly." The proffesor smiled enthusiastically.

The class groaned with the lecture they were receiving and reluctantly started to do the exercise they were set. Hermione checked her answers at the back of her book and did a mental punch in the air when she got them all right.

She turned over to the next page when the door of the classroom opened. Malfoy swaggered in with a smirk on his face.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I am glad you finally joined us please take a seat." the professor joked, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

Draco walked down the isle bathing in the attention his classmates were giving him, especially the girls he noticed. He smirked smugly when he heard Parvarti Patil let out a small sigh, as he sat down in his chair. She wasn't the first girl that he made sigh like that and she definitely wouldn't be the last. You see, Malfoy, was what you would call, a ladies man, his catchphrase being chase, shag, dump repeat. But lets face it he never really had to chase did he, the girls virtually threw themselves at him. And the girls that played 'hard-to-get', eventually lost their will and came to him for a night of passion they would never forget.

So it was a bit of an understatement to say the slytherin prince had quite of a reputation. He was literally a walking orgasm. It took Professor Vector a whole 5 minutes to settle the class back down into doing the exercise, after the little parade of Malfoy strutting down the isle of the classroom. The girls were busy fanning themselves, even though the September day was cold and harsh. Hermione rolled her eyes at the shallowness of the girls and plunged back into the enthralling exercise and scribbled away.

Draco was disgusted. His father had insisted that he returned to Hogwarts this year, even though it was a complete waste of time. In Draco's eyes, Ancinet runes was a pathetic excuse of a subject. He started doing the exercise and groaned after he got to the second question. He believed that people that were as superior as he was, should not be forced to undergo such labours.

"Pssst. Blaise what did you get for question 2?" Draco asked

"The answers are in the back of the book you utter idiot." Blaise retorted at the stereotypical blonde.

Draco sent a crooked smile at Blasie, his best friend and copied the answers onto his page. The lesson dragged on for what seemed like forever, until finally, the professor dismissed them.

Hermione got up from her chair, knocked into her desk and all her papers went fluttering down to the floor. She sighed and bent down to retrieve her work. The slytherin boys wolf whistled at her ass and started cat-calling her. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Since when did Granger get such a nice ass?" Blaise commented to Draco.

Draco smirked as he examined her closely. She had changed over the summer. Her once disproportionated body had become curvy and voluptuous. She wasn't one of these girls that had a flat stomach and no tits, she had a figure. She was sexy.

Draco shook his head at the absurd thoughts he was thinking. She was Granger. She was an insufferable know-it-all and that would never change.

"Shame she is still a mudblood." he said back to Blaise, as he swaggered out the room.

Hermione quickly got all her belongings and marched out the room, her face as red as Ron's hair. She walked down the corridor heading to the Gryffindor common room, unaware that a pair of ice grey eyes were watching her with a mild fascination.


	2. The shrinking potion

Hemione got back into the common room and sighed. She still felt flustered, but sunk into the red armchair next to the fire. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and began to purr softly. She smiled at the affections of her cat.

"Shame she is still a mudblood." he sung. She could hear that word ringing in her ears.

"Mudblood."

Everytime he said it, it still felt like a stab in the heart. It was just a word, she would remind herself but nonetheless, it stung her. She was being stupid. After all it was just Malfoy, what did she expect? Harry walked into the common room and sat next to her.

"You look how I feel." he observed.

"Why thank you Harry. You really do know how to make a girl feel special." She replied.

Harry kept quiet, knowing that nothing he said in this situation was going to be of any use.

"EHROAAL!" Ron screamed as he ran down from the boys dorms, " She bit me. That bloody pile of feathers bit me."

"Well just be thankful that she hasn't transformed to a middle aged man Ronald!" Hermione replied, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

Ron's jaw dropped. What the bloody hell had gotten into her, he didn't want to know. He returned to his room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone together once more.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, trying to persuade his friend to tell him her troubles.

"I don't want to talk about it Harry, I am fine." she replied.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm, as she hugged him back. She rested in the nook of his shoulder. She had always wondered about the future, about what job she would have and who she would marry. Obviously, people had paired her up with Harry. I mean who wouldn't want to be with the famous Boy-Who-Lived? But as she rested there, she knew, Harry and her could never be. She smiled, as she remembered the news paper article suggesting her promiscuity, by cheating on Harry with the 'bon-bon Viktor Krum'.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about homework." she replied innocently.

"We should probably get to potions, otherwise Snape will deduct points" he suggested.

They got up, called Ron down and went to the dungeons. They sat in their usual places as the lesson commenced.

"Today, we will be brewing the shrinking potion. You will find the method on page 214 in your textbooks. Remember to put the lacewing flies in after the bezeaor and not to spill anything on yourself...Mr Longbottom. You may begin" Snape droned on.

"Doesn't matter if Potter spills anything on himself. He has nothing down there to shrink." Draco smirked.

Harry turned around to say something back regarding Draco's mother and her appreciation of Harry last night but Hermione stopped him.

"He's not worth it Harry." she comforted him.

Harry smiled at her grimly and ignored Draco, continuing to slice his boomslang skin. Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed to notice how Draco was furrowing his eyebrows at her comment. 'Not worth it'. How is he not worth it? He is by far the most attractive, handsome, sexy person in Hogwarts and it didn't surprise anyone that it was not just girls that thought so. He was totally 100% worth it and he was going to prove that to her, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

His thought were interrupted by a crashing sound.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not listening to instructions." Snape said, "And another 10 points for shrinking lab equipment. Someone escort Mr Longbottom to Madam Pompfrey"

The whole of Slytherin roared with laughter at the sight of Neville, who was currently about 2 foot high. Harry, being the true Gryffindor that he is, offered to take him to Madam Pompfrey, as Neville's eyes glistened.

"Why is it always me?" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Draco smirked as the idiot and the boy-who-would-not-just-fucking-die-already left the room. He saw his opportunity, as Granger continued to work with no lab partner.

She cut her rat tail in half and added it to the cauldron as an intricate origami swan fell on her desk. She checked to see if Snape was nearby, she couldn't risk having even more points deducted from Gryffindor after Neville's accident. He was far away, so she discretely opened the note. It read 'I forgot to tell you yesterday that you have a nice ass, for a mudblood'. She blushed first crimson and then a deep shade of purple, immediately knowing who sent the note. She wished she could take her own advice that she offered to Harry, but she was seething beyond composure.

"Fuck off ferret" she snarled.

He quietly came over to her desk and put his arms on the table, one on either side of her body. She gazed around the classroom, scared that someone would see their close proximity, but everyone was focused on the task in hand. He stood behind her, brushed his mouth against her ear and whispered:  
"You won't be saying that when I am done with you. When I am done with you, you will be begging for me Granger."

His warm breath tickled her ear and left goosebumps down her neck. She wanted to push him away and punch him one like she did in the 3rd year but a small part of her wanted to draw him closer. Her breath hitched in her throat, as he moved back to his own table. He smirked leaving a motionless and speechless Hermione. She was beyond shocked but she couldn't let him win this battle of wits. She could not let him know that he had got the better of her.

"In your dreams Malfoy." She spat.

"No Granger, in yours." He winked.

She opened her mouth, as realisation hit about what he was insinuating. She was about to reply when Harry walked back in. She looked at him and a wave of calm rushed through her. She glared at Malfoy once more but returned to her potion and asked about Neville's wellbeing.

"He's going to be fine but they are keeping him in for a couple of hours. The side effects of the potion they have given him is being a bit clumsy so obviously for Neville it wouldn't be wise for him to come back into a place full of potentially fatal chemicals is it?"

"Ha, no!" she laughed.

"Are you okay Hermione, you just seem a bit... flustered?" Harry asked frowning at her.

"Fine, fine I'm absolutely smashing!" she lied, hoping he couldn't detect the slight edge in her voice.

"Well, if you say so." Harry said, uncertain about why his best friend seemed to be lying to him, but continuing with his potion.

Hermione smiled back at Harry, trying to keep up appearances. She stirred her cauldron four times anticlockwise, like the book instructed and added her lacewing flies. She wondered whether Malfoy was watching her after the little scenario and debated about whether she should look at him or not and came to the conclusion that she would, but just once. Subtly, she stole a look at Malfoy. He was sitting in his seat sucking his quill, staring back at her. She flicked her head back to what she was doing, her eyes wide with panic. She ignored him for the rest of the lesson but felt his eyes piercing into her back.

The lesson ended and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Harry bid her farewell, as he ran to Quidditch tryouts. As she gathered her things, she looked at the note. The regal uniform writing intimidated her but also felt familiar. She reread the note, her eyes falling on the last eight letter word. Mudblood. She sighed for a second, staring at the word, half expecting it to jump out the page and strangle her. Her eyes zoned out and the word became hazy, as she felt her eyes prick with a tear. She gathered her emotions.

"You are not going to let that little shit get the better of you." she said to herself, as she stood in the empty classroom. She was stubborn and she knew she had to make sure he didn't get to her. Blushing, she recalled his hot breath on her ear. Her stomach fluttered but she ignored it, dropped the note and walked out.

Draco waited for her to leave the corridor, as he stealthily came out the shadows. Who was she calling a little shit? He smirked, as he knew he had gotten under her skin. He walked back into the classroom and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. For once he didn't feel satisfaction for making Granger upset. He had another feeling. Was it guilt? No. It couldn't be. Could it? He was a Malfoy after all. Tough, stubborn Malfoy, that couldn't feel love, if it punched him in the face. But nonetheless, the feeling wouldn't go away. Like he wanted to run up to her and apologise. What the fuck? Malfoy's don't apologise. When did he turn into such a pansy? He shook his head and put it down to the fact that he was still hungover from the previous night. He was not catching feelings. It was just too much firewhisky. Yes, that was it. He picked the note up off the floor and frowned, as he saw a little water droplet on the 'u' of Mudblood. He felt another twinge of guilt but assured himself that it must have been the potion that fell on it. Granger wouldn't cry over a word like that. Would she? He didn't mean anything by it. It was just a thing he said. He mentally cursed himself for reading too much into the situation. He was really was beginning to go soft. If he carried on like this, the next thing he knew, he would be making friends with the Weasley's. He walked out of the classroom towards his next lesson.

xxxxxxxxxx

A vein in Draco's neck twitched, as he entered the Great Hall for lunch and saw Potter's possessive arm, placed around Granger's shoulder. Potter was touching his Granger and he didn't like it, he huffed as he sat down at the Slytherin table moodily. Why all of a sudden did this affect him so much? Why did it bother him that Harry had his arm around Granger? He focused in on the two. Her golden hair fell across her shoulder, as she smiled at Harry. He noticed the crinkles above her eyes when she started smiling and clenched his hand, as he realised that he wanted to touch them. Why the fuck was he getting so obsessed with the mudblood? It can't be the firewhisky. Hangovers only last so long. It's probably because he was tired. Yes, he was exhausted. A good night's sleep was all he needed and he would stop fan-girling over a pitiful mudblood. It was either he was tired or just extremely horny. One or the other, Pansy would be able to sort that out. Just her dull gossip could send him to sleep in seconds.

"What has gotten into you?" Blaise commented.

"She smelt of Potter's cologne." he answered back dully.

"Urrrrm... care to clarify?"

"Granger, she smelt of Potter's fucking cologne." Draco cursed.

"I don't know what's more worrying, that you have been smelling the mudblood or smelling Potter." Blaise offered.

"You don't understand Blaise. I'm sick of it, everyone thinking Saint Potter is the hero. No. This time, I am going to win. Whether Granger and Potter are a thing or not I don't care, I am going to get her and shag her and once and for all, show Potter who is the boss around here." Draco said adamantly.

Blaise sighed at his friend. He knew Draco more than he knew himself and if what he thought stood correct, Draco would not let this drop, until he had gotten what he wanted. 


	3. The grand piano

Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. She gave up on trying to comb her bristly hair and tied it up. She was tired. Tired of work. Tired of school. Tired of everything. She had lost her spark. She flicked to her diary sitting on her desk in her dorm. She was drowning in the endless assignments her teachers were setting her, even though it was only the first week back. It was Saturday today, by far her favourite day of the week, she would wake up early and have the whole castle to herself, as the entire school slept in. She left her dorm, where the gentle snores of Pavarti and Lavender could be heard and went for a stroll down the corridors. She hadn't really had a place in mind to visit, but wondered aimlessly. She stopped as she got to the sixth floor and looked out at the sky. It wasn't a particularly nice day, grey clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun. The hot summer days stretched out in the yard in the Burrow with Ron and Harry seemed like years ago. She hummed to the music that she could hear faintly in the background. She walked down the corridor as the music became louder. Who would be up this early on a Saturday morning? She carried following the music recognising the piece. She stopped, as a door fashioned itself out of a wall. The entrance to the room of requirement faced back at her. Stealthily, she opened the door trying to stop it squeaking. She walked into a large marble room, about half the size of the Great hall. In the centre was a black grand piano. The jet black shiny surface caught the light from the window and illuminated her. Hermione had never played the piano, she had lessons like almost every child, but it was one of the few skills she could never really master. Consequently, she admired anyone and everyone who had this skill. A platinum-blonde boy stroked the white keys tenderly, barely touching them as the exquisite sound resonated through the room. Should she announce herself? She wanted to, but was afraid of his reaction. Clearly he wanted to be alone, which was why he had picked the desolated room.

"Malfoy?" she asked timidly. She silently cursed herself, as her voice sounded squeaky and vulnerable.

"Fucking hell Granger. What the fuck? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Draco said, playing a off note.

The last note echoed in the marble room. She shivered not from the cold, the room was warm but from the atmosphere. It was tense but she felt comfortable, like there was no place she would rather be than in this room with him. Maybe that was true.

"How did you find me? I thought the room was only there for someone who needed it?" He asked defensively.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione said back.

"I am here to get away from annoying people like yourself. So... if you don't mind." Draco replied harshly.

Hermione didn't know why she did it but she went over to him and sat next to him on the piano stool. She didn't know why or what she was doing, but she put her hand on top of his. She forced herself not to flinch, as his ice hand gripped hers. He held on tightly as the warmth of her hand radiated into his icy skin. They could have been sitting there for minutes or hours. She looked at him and examined his features. She noticed the creases on his forehead and the furrowing of his brows. His blonde hair was scruffy. He had just woken up so it wasn't slicked back into the usual way he wore it. His face seemed kinder and more innocent when his hair was like this. She liked it. She liked the fact that she could see him in a way that all the other women he had been intimate with never had. She could see his vulnerability.

Draco didn't know what he was doing. He had received a letter that morning from his father explaining what the Dark Lord had ordered him to do. He thought it was a joke at first. Why on earth would the Dark Lord ask him to do such a thing? But he knew his fate if he didn't. He had seen enough of the Dark Lord to know he didn't give second chances. He looked at the white fabric on his arm guilty about what was underneath. He had no clue that his initiation ceremony in the summer would lead to him being given a task like this. His father cowardly told him over a letter rather than face-to-face. No. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. But he knew what would happen when he failed his task. He was a dead man walking.

He went to his second favourite place in the castle. Not to find the vanishing cabinet, but to find peace. His piano. He played, trying to take away the stress he felt, when she came in. He no longer felt alone. He no longer felt like there were no options. He felt like, maybe he did have a future after all. He noticed how she had her hair bunched up, but a stray tassel fell down on her shoulder. He liked that her hair was free and wild. She looked natural. She didn't try to change her appearance and that is what he found so intriguing. He couldn't put his finger on why he cared so much about the girl he tormented for a decade. Why all of a sudden he wanted to defend her instead. His thumb traced random circles on her hand, as silence descended into the room. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. He knew she wouldn't ask what was wrong with him and she knew that when he was ready he would tell her what it was. He turned to look into her chocolate eyes and silently thanked her for being there with him. He felt the weight on his shoulders slowly dissipate into nothingness.

She smiled back at him. It wasn't a smile that reached her eyes and gave her those wrinkles in her skin, but it was a smile nonetheless. Hermione got up, as Draco let go of her hand. He remained sitting at the piano, not quite ready to leave the comfort that the room offered. He missed the heat from her body.

She looked back down into the depths of his icy eyes and bent down. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. She inched closer and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. His skin burned from where her lips touched him. It elicited a strange tingling feeling he had never felt before. Was he falling in love with Hermione Granger. No. He couldn't be. It was over too quickly and she was soon walking away, her shoes making quiet taps on the marble floor.

"Hermione." he called out.

"Yes." she replied.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will personally see to it that you die a very long and painful death."

She smiled at his comment, as the old Draco she knew returned to the room and left silently. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbirds, as she breathed out and put her head on the cool stone of the door after she closed it. The beautiful music one again twinkled through the corridors. She wrung her hands with nervousness at what he said. Not with the fact that he had told her he would kill her if she told anyone about their encounter, but the bit before that.

He had called her Hermione.


	4. Papercuts and Broken hearts

It was two weeks since the piano episode and Hermione was in the library. She was in the muggle section, browsing along the racks for a good read. She pulled back a copy of Romeo and Juliet, when a pair of grey eyes faced back at her through the hole.

"Gah!" she said, startled by Draco's appearence.

No, by Malfoy's appearance. He was still the same Malfoy that bullied her and called her a mudblood, she could not forget that. She bent down to retrieve the book that had dropped on the floor, only for Draco to snatch it out of her hand and throw it to one side. She hissed as a fat drop of red blood oozed from her finger.

"Granger." he spat. His mood was volatile and vindictive. "You haven't been spreading rumours about last week have you? I don't want people to know that a mudblood preyed upon me. Didn't know that you could be such a slut, kissing people like that. If I hadn't stopped it there who knows what would have happened."

Hermione looked back at him as if he had just said his favourite pastime was dressing as a fairy princess and shooting glitter out of his nostrils.

"Firstly, I was the one who left before things got too far and secondly I didn't see or hear you complaining when I kissed you." she screeched.

"Shut the fuck up Granger. People will hear you." Draco scolded, checking the surrounding area for eavesdroppers.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we? We wouldn't want your famous reputation to be tainted by hanging around with mudbloods like myself would we?" she fumed.

"Precisely." he leered.

""God, your such a dick"

"I have my talents Granger."

She tried to walk past and leave the vicinity, fully aware that her eyes were about to betray her and let a tear shed but he pulled her back.

"Let go of my arm." she ordered, attempting to yank it away. But it was no use he had gripped onto her and was looking unimpressed with her efforts to try to move away.

"I haven't dismissed you Granger. You didn't answer my question. Have you told anyone."

"No." she whispered. She had wanted to shout the answer at him, but she felt lifeless and all that came out was a whisper, "I would never betray you like that."

He stared into her eyes at her comment. She tried to figure out the emotion behind his eyes but they were like glistening silver shields. She eventually figured it out. He was angry. Seething. His grip on her arm relaxed and she realised it was his way of ending the conversation. She left and walked briskly out of the library. She got to the corridor and started running. She didn't even know where she was running to but she ran and ran until her legs were burning with pain, screaming for her to stop. She slid down the stone wall and let out a strangled cry. How could he. She had almost fell for it, his masquerade. She was stupid, Malfoy would never feel. He would never know love or friendship, all he could ever feel and was capable of was hate and anger. Maybe she was more like Malfoy than she thought, because at this moment she hated him. She truly despised him. And in that moment she made a solemn oath to never talk to that bastard ever again. Disorientated about where she was, she opened her moist eyes. She sat in the corner of a large marble room. A black piano stood in the centre.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco watched her retreating figure. What had he done. It had taken him a week to figure out what he was going to say and act like he didn't care. Falling in love with Hermione Granger was like going to sleep. Slowly, and then all at once. The years of him being a jerk to her felt like another life. He tried to recall the moment he changed. When had he started caring about the beautiful brunette? But he couldn't pin it down to one precise moment. What had started out as a sweet game to get the mudblood was rapidly turning sour. He was the one getting hurt. Since when did a Malfoy get hurt? He swore at himself for being such a prick to her but it was for the best. They were on opposing sides for fucks sake. They could never work out. How was he going to drop to his father, the King of we-hate-mudblood-club. Oh yeah by the way, I fell in love with Hermione Granger, you know brown hair, smart, independent and urm did I forget to mention that she was MUGGLEBORN. They lived in separate worlds, no, separate universes. He knew how this year would play out, and to be honest he didn't think he was going to make it to his 17th birthday. He knew the Dark Lord would kill him and anything that he cared about. And for the love of God he cared about her. He cared about her so much he would talk to her for a week non-stop and still not be bored by the end of it. So he knew what he must do. He had to for once in his life not be selfish and keep her. And for Draco asking him not to be selfish was equivalent to one of Hercules' 12 labours. She was too valuable. He had to keep his distance. This way she would stay safe. Because, if something did happen. If something did happen to her. He felt physically unwell at the thought of her being hurt or injured in any way possible, whether it be a paper cut or a broken heart.

Yet he had just done both.

He replayed the scene in his head:

"No. I would never betray you like that"

He had almost lost it at that point. It took everything in his power not to just fall on his knees at her feet and let her hold him for eternity. She would never betray him but it took him one week and 4 days to betray her. Oh God he was such an ass.

He cursed as he realised he was still in the muggle section of library. What would people say if Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor, galleonaire, mudblood-hater was found reading muggle books. Nonetheless he looked at the discarded book on the floor and picked it up.

""Rom-ii-oh and July-te by William Shark-es-pee-are" he mouthed .

He rolled his eyes and the ludicrous muggle names but pocketed the book anyway. Nobody would have guessed that he remained up till 4 o'clock the next morning reading avidly on what happened to the star-crossed lovers.


	5. Love, hate and indifference

Hermione ignored Draco since that day. It wasn't very difficult to. They cliques didn't exactly match but it became instantaneously evident that their lives were going to have to cross in one form or another, on a cold Thursday night. The whole school was sitting in the Great Hall about to eat dinner, as Dumbledore rose to the podium and cleared his throat. Silence descended immediately as he begun to speak:

"As you all know, we have had prefect nominations over the last few days. Professor McGonagall and I have had a long hard think about who we think should take on the role of prefects this year." Dumbledore announced, his bright blue eyes twinkling with enthusiasm, or half the bottle of firewhisky he had just downed.

Name after name was called out, first from Hufflepuff and then Slytherin. Shock descended when Pansy's name was called, as she strutted up to the stage to claim her badge. Finally the prefects from Gryffindor were called out. Ron, Harry, Lavander, Parvarti and Neville's names were called out. Hermione congratulated Harry and Ron when they were announced prefect. When the last name was recited, Hermione's heart sunk, as she realised that she wasn't on the list for the prefects for the following year. Nevertheless, she smiled positively at Ron and Harry, as they joined her at the table once more, catching their breath from the trek up to the front of the hall, to shake professor Dumbledore's hand, their ruby red badge, with the words PREFECT on it, glistening on their jumpers.

"Congratulations to all of you that have become prefect. There will be a meeting for you on Thursday. But the night is still young and we have one more announcement to make. Head Boy and Head Girl. If I have heard the muggle saying correctly it is ladies first. So the Head Girl for this year is...

HERMIONE GRANGER"

Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Well actually she could. She was the brightest witch in Hogwarts, the professors would be stupid not to pick her. Her heart fluttered a million beats per second, as she walked through the isle of the Hall to join Dumbledore on stage. She blushed with the attention but continued to smile with satisfaction and pride.

"Our Head Girl everybody, well done Miss Granger!" Dumbledore bellowed, as everybody erupted with applause.

Hermione was racking through her brain trying to remember which boys had not been called for prefect that could be in line for Head Boy. There was Cormac Mclaggen, Justin and him.

Draco Malfoy.

"And for head boy..."

Please let it not be him she wished over and over again. The seconds seemed to last for hours. She prayed to the Lord that it wasn't him but she felt angry that a small part of her heart betrayed her and yearned for his name to be called out.

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

The whole of Slytherin roared with approval for the young man who jogged up to shake hands with Dumbledore. Blaise. She sighed with relief.

xxxx

No fucking way! Blaise? What the hell. He had prayed it would be him. I mean the late night patrols with her and sharing a common room. A perfect way to get what he really wanted. Hermione Granger. But no, Blaise fucking Zabini. He racked his brain wondering which teacher Blaise sucked off to get into his current role. He grimaced at the though of Proffesor Sprout and Blaise in the shaded Greenhouse 3 getting up to no good. He allowed himself to plunge into examining Hermione. He had avoided looking at her at all costs over the last few weeks and had missed paying attention to the way her hair fell over her shoulder, her smile and the soft, rose blush tinting her cheeks. He was so busy looking at the perfect curvature of her face that he didn't notice the brown-doe eyes looking back at him. He couldn't describe the emotion he saw behind them, neither could he describe how he felt at that moment. Ecstasy and Euphoria was an understatement. In that one moment where he had caught her eye he knew, she still felt something. Obviously he still felt something, that would never change, but he didn't know after all this time (it had only been 3 weeks but what the hell), she still felt something. Whether that something was love or hate he didn't know, but he recalled something he heard once. The opposite of love is not hate, it is indifference, and the look she gave him, he didn't know whether it was love or hate but there certainly was something that it wasn't.

Indifference.

xxxxxxx

"Blaise!" Draco called, as he jogged up to his best friend, "Which teacher was it then. I mean which teacher did you have to suck off to get Head Boy. I mean its in the fucking title. You must have done a bloody well good job if they turned down Potter for you."

"Haha, very funny. Although I am flattered that you spend your spare time thinking about me in such intimate ways." Blaise said sarcastically.

"So listen, Now you are in the perfect position. You can tell me everything Granger is up to and you know accidentally spill poison in anyone she is dating's drink."

"Fucking hell. Not this again. Get over her already. You have gotten so soft, it's like talking to a marshmallow. Ah you have reminded me, speaking of Pansies, I heard that you turned down Pansy last night." Blaise commented, raising a brow.

"And you say it is me that spends my spare time thinking about your sex life. How did you know?"

"Come on, its Pansy she been practically bawling her head off in the common room. She thinks that you don't want her."

"Well for once she has put two and two together and not got 5."

"Maybe you should give her a try. You know to get over Granger."

"I've tried Blaise, trust me, I have really tried."

"Mate your right hand doesn't count."

"No Blaise. She's faceless. I don't see girls faces any more. Well no one, apart from hers."

Blaise looked at him. Draco twinged with the look. It wasn't an insulting look, but it was a look that Draco had never been the recipient to.

Pity.


	6. Shadows and Moonlit corridors

Draco Malfoy stormed down the hallway.

"No Blaise, I can't fucking do it. Go and ask someone else." Draco spat.

"Aw come on man, help a mate in need." Blaise persuaded.

"Don't you understand what it will do to me? Being with her for an hour and a half? Wandering gown empty corridors. No Blaise, I am serious ask someone else." Draco said, shivering with the thought of it.

"You are my only hope. I mean who the fuck would want to spend an hour and half doing my head boy patrol, stuck with Granger?"

Draco pushed Blaise into the hard stone wall on the corridor.

"Don't talk about her in that manner."

"Oooo. 'In that manner' Malfoy has gone all posh boy on me." Blaise snickered.

"Actually I've been reading some stuff."

"Wait... You can read?"

"Fuck off."

"What you been reading?"

"Just this book."

"It's not...a muggle book is it?"

Draco didn't reply.

"Oh my fuck. Draco Malfoy reading muggle books. What has the world turned into, wait till everyone hears about it!"

"No one is going to hear about that, because no one is going to find out are they Blaise?" Draco threatened.

"Can't promise anything. But I am sure of you did a certain patrol instead of me tonight, I might happen to forget this little conversation." Blaise laughed.

"Fine. But you owe me one." Draco sulked.

"Yeah and by the way I lied its two hours, not one and a half." Blaise confessed, walking away before Draco could complain.

"Prick." Draco grumbled, annoyed at the situation.

xxxxx

Draco looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair down. He tried out his smoulder in the mirror, but couldn't quite pull it off. His eyebrow kept quivering. He pulled out his bottle of cologne but tipped a bit too much on his shirt.

"FUCK!" he shouted.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He took a deep breath out, tried to collect himself and ventured out into the common room.

"DRAKKIIIE!" Pansy shrieked, "Have you done something to your hair? It looks sexy."

She jogged over the common room and joined Draco, as he walked down the stairs for the common room. She put one hand on his shoulder and pulled his tie with the other. Draco attempted to shrug her off, uncomfortable from their close contact.

"Baby I've been missing you...especially at night." she whispered in his ear sexily.

Draco backed away from her.

"Pansy I can't do this I need to go. I'm late." Draco lied, as he walked out the common room.

He wasn't late. In fact, far from it, he was 24 and a half minutes early. He procrastinated for a bit and turned up late to where he had planned to meet her.

xxxx

Blaise was late. It was only the third time they were doing their patrol. She tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor, waiting for him. Seconds dragged on like hours. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, as someone cleared their throat behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BE-. Oh. Where is Blaise?" She asked as the ferret faced her. She cringed inwardly for the mistake of thinking he was Blaise.

"Unfortunately, Blaise is unable to attend to today's patrol, so I will be filling in for him." Draco said stiffly.

Hermione's stomach did a backflip. She was about to tell him she would rather do it alone but she reflected on his previous and somewhat surprisingly polite statement. It appeared that he was being, not kind but civil, so she vowed that she would be polite, as long as he was. So the pair walked around the desolate castle having no one, but each other for company. The moonlight made giant shadows on the floor. They were the type that Hermione used to be scared of when she was younger, her vivid imagination depicting them to be like monsters, but with maturity, she grew out of the fear. She eyed the shadows, as she walked along the corridor and looked at Draco. She smiled to herself at the similarities between the two.

His heart was freaking out so much, he was afraid she would hear it. He walked with her stiffly, not knowing how to act normal around her. He thought about conversation starters but they were all shit, his best being 'How is Crookshanks?'. He cringed at the crapiness of his smooth talk. To be fair he was an expert at talking to every other girl. They would soon be mooning over him, thinking Draco Malfoy was the best man to walk the earths crust, but somehow he couldn't have that effect on Granger. She wasn't like other girls. Every so often their arms would brush, as they turned a corner in the corridors. He wondered if she could feel the fire of his skin when the fabric of their clothes momentarily touched. She sent burning electric currents and icy shivers down his body, through his knees into toes. He wanted to speak to her, to listen to her silky voice. The silence which he found initially to be comfortable was deafening. He had to say something or he would regret it.

"Granger, listen." Draco started, "I...err, I cant do this."

"Walking around corridors making sure that everyone is in bed isn't exactly difficult Malfoy." she answered back trying to evade what he was about to say.

"Hermione, you know that's not what I mean." Draco replied.

His voice was soft. Gentle. It reminded Hermione of the boy she saw sitting at the piano. She realised they had both stopped walking and were now standing a foot apart, facing each other. Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Draco." she moaned, as she feared about what this was leading to.

His name on her tongue made him sigh with desire for the girl in front of him. It would be so easy to just take her on the classroom floor right then, but somehow he couldn't force himself to do it. She deserved much more than that. She wasn't some nameless whore he shagged. She was special. He walked towards her, as she walked backwards away from him, like a predator stalking it's prey. She carried on till her back hit a wall. He approached her cautiously but with determination, as she looked down. He cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look up at him. He wanted to see those hazel-brown eyes.

Hermione was sick. She was tired of his games. She was angry at him and her brain tried to remember why, but his face was edging closer to hers. She hated Malfoy, but looking at the blonde boy facing back at her, she couldn't hate him. He wasn't the same boy who had called her a mudblood and a slut. She knew he was purposefully brushing against her arm when they were walking down the corridors and she wasn't ashamed to admit that it felt nice. She inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of his peppery cologne. Everything about him enticed her in. It felt right to be in his arms but somehow her brain was screaming for her to stop. His lips lowered, getting closer to hers, as he moved his hands from her face to her waist. His grip was protective and strong like steel but the embrace still felt gentle. His lips were millimetres away from hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered shut, as she angled her face, their noses brushing.

She closed the millimetre gap. Before their lips touched, a shrilled scream echoed through the castle causing them to both gasp and pull away.


	7. The cursed necklace and treasured ring

**A/N: I adore everyone who has taken the time to review and favourite and follow. Please let me know what you think! Love and kisses xoxo**

Draco ran ahead of her, trying to find the source of the scream. She felt disorientated, following the blonde boy down the winding corridors. She panted, as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Her legs shook with each step. She thought they would fail her, but she continued running. For every stride Draco would take, she would take two. They had been running for so long, her vision started to go cloudy. She thought she was going to faint, when Draco stopped and skidded onto his knees. He touched the cheek of a girl who was currently on the floor but he pulled away, as she rose six feet up in the air. Hermione's vision came back to her, as she recognised the face of the girl who was screaming. It was Katie Bell. Hermione's jaw dropped, as she looked at the girl's face. Her tanned faced had become grey as ash and her dark eyes were bloodshot. She looked down and saw a light brown package. Curious, she stepped closer to the package and knelt down to it. She pulled the wrapping away and saw a black velvet box. It was half opened and a beautiful, diamond necklace was inside. The silvery jewels glistened, this artefact must have cost millions of galleons. It was something that belonged in a museum, not in the hands of a Gryffindor sixth year. Her hand reached out to touch the diamond, when she felt a weight rush into her and knock her down. Draco towered over her, his arms gripping her body, as she had her back to the floor. She looked up at his face, as he held her. She was surprised at his angry but worried expression.

"Don't touch it. It's cursed. You can't get hurt. I won't let that happen." He panted, "I'll get Madam Pompfrey. Wait here. Don't touch anything or do anything."

He reluctantly left, taking one last look back at her, before he walked away. Of course, the necklace was cursed. How could she not know, the signs were evident that the necklace had something to do with Katie's current state. She scolded herself for not realising that it was cursed, but she was surprised how Draco could have known. He was clever, there was no doubt about it, he was a close second in the class when it came to academic achievement, her being first of course. But, to recognise such dark magic instantly, how did he know? Hermione's hand moved to her lips, where they had almost met Draco's. Was she really about to kiss him? What was she thinking? She frowned to herself. She couldn't let him have so much control over her. This couldn't happen again. No, it wouldn't happen again. This was the boy who bullied her for six years straight. She had to get her act together and stop thinking about Draco Malfoy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco coming back to her. He bent down and put his arms around her shivering body and kissed her cheek. The warmth flooded through her body like, as if she had jumped into the sea, in a hot country. He rested his face next to hers. She could feel his heartbeat racing erratically from the running he had just done. His breath was ragged, but began to slow down. She began to feel dizzy again, with the smell of his cologne. He pulled away, as the footsteps of approaching teachers could be heard. Madam Pompfrey, Professor Dumbledore and several other teachers talked in hushed voices.

"How could a girl, as kind as Miss Bell, come into contact with such a dangerous and dark object Professor?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

Draco avoided eye contact with any of the teachers but plucked up to say:

"Miss Granger is evidently startled by the events of this evening, I think it would be wise if I could escort her to the medical room." Draco said.

"Of course, of course." Professor McGonagall said. She was so preoccupied by Katie's wellbeing, that she didn't question Malfoy's out of character request. However, Dumbledore sent a knowing glance to Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled Hermione up, by her waist. She was still sitting on the floor, dazed by the experience. He supported her weight, and walked with her to the medical room. They entered the room and he placed her on the bed, as she immediately drifted off into unconsciousness. He mentally cursed himself over and over again. He knew after tonight, there was no way he could ever be near her ever again. Whenever he was near, she was hurt. She had almost touched that necklace. Katie would recover because she was pureblooded, but he felt sick as he thought about the consequences if a muggleborn, like Hermione touched it. He could never let anything like this happen again. He laid her on the bed, took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. She was asleep.

"Draco." she groaned in her dreams.

He growled at his name. She was trying to kill him, he was sure. He squinted his eyes shut and took a deep breath, to calm his irrational heartbeat at the sound of his name from her mouth. He forced his eyes open, and looked at her sleeping figure. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and stroked her hair. It was soft. He knew this was it, this was the last time he would ever be with her. He couldn't risk letting her get so close to him again. It was dangerous, for them both. He examined her pink, plump lips, slightly parted showing her white teeth underneath. He bent down, so there faces were almost touching, and his lips descended on her forehead. He breathed in and bathed in the aroma of her strawberry-scented shampoo. She moved under his touch, in her sleep and rolled over. He pulled away, not wanting to risk waking her up. He took one last look at her. Every time he blinked, he felt like he had missed another moment on the limited time he could see her. He tried to memorise everything about her, so he could remember it forever. In his heart he wanted to spend every living moment by her side, but his head told him different. He would keep her safe, and if that meant living the rest of his life in misery without her, then so be it. But he couldn't leave her without giving her something that would claim her as his. He knew it was selfish, but he was a Malfoy after all. He slipped his ring onto her right hand on her ring finger, kissed it and reluctantly tip toed out of the room.


	8. Strawberry Shampoo

**A/N Hello my little jelly beans! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. Please continue to do so, I appreciate it so much. Enjoy! The password for slytherin is binomial for a snake btw.**

Hermione woke up. Her legs felt stiff, as she stretched in her bed. She frowned at the white sheets, in place of her Gryffindor red ones. She furrowed her brows as she recollected the previous night. The last thing she could remember, was Professor McGonagall saying that Katie would never do such a thing, but everything after that was blank. Her memory clicked as she remembered Draco offering to escort her to the nurse. She blushed, as she realised that he must have put her in the bed. Her cheeks flamed red, but she was thankful that the only item of clothing he removed was her shoes. She yawned as she sat up in bed. She noticed a piece of metal on her finger. She examined it closely. The ring was silver and depicted an intricate pattern of a dragon. She pulled the ring of her finger and frowned. She lifted it up to the sunlight and noticed an inscription on the inside. It said, property of DM. She threw the ring to the other side of the nurse's room and swore. Hermione was many things, but property of a man, was something she was not, and would never be. She sulked for a bit but then 'accio'ed the ring back to her and pocketed it, so she could give it back to him.

She got out of the bed and stretched. She performed a spell to make the bed she was occupying and left the room. She noticed a corner of the room had been magically taped off and the curtains had been drawn to prevent students watching the occupant. She could only guess that the bed was being taken up by Katie. She exhaled and left the room searching for the owner of the goddamn ring. Where was the dumb blonde? She wondered through the corridors until she arrived at the Slytherin common room. She swore as she forget to bring Harry's invisibility coat, but she was a smart witch and invisibility wasn't something she needed to figure out the password to enter the common room. She stood behind a pillar near the common room and waited patiently. She was correct as always and soon enough, two Slytherin second years said the password to enter. She mentally noted down the password for future reference. She waited till the coast was clear and approached the portrait.

" _dendroaspis polylepis"_ she said

The portrait door swung open and she entered. The common room was a similar size to the Gryffindor common room. Instead of the red they had emerald green, velvet curtains and black leather couches. The common room was empty as she expected. Everyone was in lessons, but she knew given half the chance to milk his way out of school, Draco would seize the opportunity and would be in his dorm. She walked up the flight of stairs to the boys dorms. She debated whether she should knock, or just walk in, but she decided to knock just in case, when she heard a moan from his room.

"DRAKIE PLEASE!" Pansy moaned with pleasure.

Hermione flushed scarlet from what she heard. Why did it hurt her so much that he was having sex with another woman? She scolded herself for being so bloody naive. What the fuck did she think. He wasn't in love with her. She had no right to be jealous over Draco being intimate with anyone else, that wasn't her. She quivered with anger and emotion, as she ran away from the door and out of the common room as quickly as she could, knocking a vase over in her pathway.

"What was that noise?" Draco asked, as Pansy purred his name.

"Draco stop thinking and come to bed." she whispered, attempting to be seductive.

"No, I'm not going to fucking sleep with you Pansy. Now get out of my room." Draco snapped, as he left his room.

Somehow the cow managed to get into his room, without his permission and try to tempt him to sleep with her. But he was done with Pansy and her needy and annoying ways. She may be a pureblood, but she was so desperate. He left his room, in pursuit of trying to find what the noise was, till he came across the broken vase. He knelt down next to it. Pansy huffed with anger, due to not getting any attention and stormed out of the common room, swinging the door shut behind her. A waft of air rushed through the room. He inhaled as the scent of strawberry shampoo filled his lungs.

xxxxxx

"Granger!" Blaise called.

"Blaise. What's up?"

"Dumbledore and I just had a meeting, he wants to throw a ball a few days before Christmas."

"Like the Yule Ball?" Hermione questioned.

"Yup, but he wants us and the prefects to arrange everything."

"Oh my God, that leaves us with a few weeks to get everything sorted! We have to get decorations and food and... there is so much to do!"

"I know, but we'll get it done. I'm sure of it." Blaise said confidently, "Okay Granger, I have to go."

"Sure... wait Blaise."

"Yes?"

"You know Pansy."

"Well I am familiar with her, yes?"

"Are her and Draco, you know...a thing?"

"Well last time I checked, he can't stand the woman, so I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Okay... see ya."

"Bye!" Hermione smiled.

xxxx

Blaise walked into the common room and looked at a sullen Draco, sitting by himself in the corner.

"Why you acting like a pussy this time?" Blaise snickered.

"I think Hermione thinks that me and Pansy are a thing." Draco mumbled grouchily.

"No, I just told her you hate her."

"What? When? Did she ask about me? Did she look angry?" Draco asked eagerly, perking up from his slouching position.

Blaise rolled his eyes and retold the encounter. Draco smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"So she was asking about me huh? Do you think she likes me Blaise?"

"I wish you could see yourself now Draco."

"What. Why?"

" _Do you think she likes me Blaise_?" Blaise mimicked in a high pitched female voice. "If you saw yourself, you would realise that you sound like a Hufflepuff 2nd year." Blaise added.

"Shut the fuck up Blaise." Draco scowled.

And 'shut the fuck up' he did.


	9. There was going to be a next time

Draco couldn't eat, he wasn't hungry.

"It's not like you to stop eating." Blaise commented.

"Well it is like you to be so fucking annoying all the time." Draco snapped back.

"Ah, and there he is again, the Draco I fell in love with"

"Fuck off"

"I would, but Grubbyplank isn't around"

"Fucking hell mate, I knew you slept around to get head boy! I fucking knew it. Professor Grubbyplank though? She's ancient"

"She's still got a nice pair though." Blaise said.

"Well if I wasn't eating two minutes ago, I'm definitely not going to be eating now." Draco said trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"Well at least I'm getting some, unlike you, who is wanking over muggle books."

"Stop chatting shit Blaise."

Blasie sighed and turned away from his best friend. He was sick of him acting like such a pussy. He had given him so much advice, but would he take it...no.

Draco stirred his mashed potatoes and looked over at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting with Potter, far too close to him in his eyes. There shoulders were rubbing and he growled with jealousy. Her eyes flickered to his for a brief second but returned to her table. He looked down, embarrassed by the encounter and started to eat his dinner.

He was looking at her. She could feel it. She was half tempted to stand up and straddle Harry right then and there in the hall. Why the fuck was he so possessive when he was the one hanging around, shagging Pansy fucking Parkinson. She was sick of him watching her, so looked back at him. He immediately turned his head away, ashamed that he had been caught and returned to his meal. She continued to chat to Harry.

"I'm going to visit Katie." Harry said seriously, "We all know Voldemort is behind this. But whoever gave him the package, that must be one of his death eaters. Why Katie would converse with one I don't know"

"Maybe she didn't know that they were a death eater." Ron offered, his mouth full of chicken.

Hermione felt disgusted by his table manners, but reflected over his comment. So someone was playing the good guy. Like a masquerade.

"What an interesting ring." Luna smiled, as she joined the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I got it for my birthday." Hermione lied.

She swore under her breath, she had forgotten to give the ferret back his shiny toy. She watched her friends, as they continued conversing, surprised no one saw through her lie. Usually the red on her cheeks gave her away when she lied, but she had got away with it. When did she get so good at telling fibs? Must be an occupational hazard from hanging around with Malfoy, she thought. She looked over to the Slytherin table. His seat was vacant. If she left now, she could give him his blasted ring and have it all be over with. So she excused herself from the table and went in search for him. She jogged down the corridor and saw his back as he entered the boys bathroom. She didn't want to follow him in there, but she did anyway, blushing as she stepped over the doorway. He was facing the sinks, his hair was ruffled and his back was shaking. At first she thought he was laughing but then he gave a strangled sob and reality hit. He was crying. She had the intent to throw the ring at his face, scream 'I am NOT your property' and walk out but her feet were glued to the floor and to the sight in front of her. She went over to him and pulled the crying boy into her arms. She didn't know when she started, but she hummed the song he played on the piano in the room of requirement. She waited for him to speak. One hand fiddled with her ring, as the other stroked his hair. Eventually, he stopped crying and just lay there in her arms. If anyone would have walked in now, they may believe they had walked in on a parallel universe. Draco Malfoy crying and Hermione Granger comforting him? After what felt like centuries, he looked up at her. The light caught his face, illuminating the paths of the silvery tears on his cheeks.

"Hermione...I." his voice cracked. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of how pathetic he sounded.

"You cursed the necklace." Hermione gently supplied. He looked back at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. He made me. I had to. No you don't understand. Don't hate me. Hermione I-"

"Shhhh" she said gently but forcefully, "I don't hate you Malfoy, how could I hate you. But Draco, what you did was wrong"

His body relaxed in her arms at the sound of her voice and the kindness it offered. She continued to stroke his hair, as he rested his head on the bosom of her chest. He listened to the steady beating of her heart. Their backs were against the basins of the sinks and Hermione had her arm around his shoulder. Thankfully, no one interrupted their gathering. Draco looked up at Hermione. She rubbed her thumb under his swollen red eyes and took away the tears. She stood up and pulled him up with her. She lost her balance slightly as she stood up, but he gripped her, stopping her from crashing to the ground. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him down to her, in a tight hug.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I am giving you a hug Draco." Hermione laughed, "Hasn't anyone hugged you before?"

There was a long silence before Draco said no. When he did, Hermione tightened her grip on him. His body initially stiff and awkward, melted into hers and he moved his hands around her waist, hugging her back. Eventually, Hermione pulled away, far too soon in Draco's mind. He smiled smugly, not being able to help himself, by thinking that he now had one up on Potter.

"You are wearing my ring." he commented, "It fits perfectly."

"You must have very girly hands." She smiled.

"Manly hands." he corrected.

"Girly hands." she sung.

"Manly hands." he said.

"Girl-"

Before she could finish, Draco swooped in and pulled her up to a kiss. Her lips were plump, tender and smooth. She put her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the floor towards him. She shrieked as he lifted her up, and pulled away.

"Draco don't! I'm scared of heights"

Draco laughed. "It was two feet above the ground."

"I'm serious Malfoy." she pouted.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." he surrendered, putting his arms around her waist, drawing her back into him. She stood a foot away from him and that was way too far in his eyes. He needed her close, "I'll remember for next time" he said, resting his chin on her head. She smiled at his comment.

There was going to be a next time.


	10. The winner

Draco walked in the Slytherin common room with a smile on his face.

"You look unusually happy." Blaise commented.

"I did it Blaise. I kissed Granger"

"Kissed her or snogged her?"

"Whats the difference."

"Tongues or no tongues."

"No tongues." Draco replied.

"Well then why are you smiling? No tongues is like how I kiss my Grandma. It means fuck all. Is Granger your grandma?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Zabini?"

"Where?"

"Where what."

"Where did you kiss her?"

"Errr...In the boys bathroom"

"For the love of God. I thought you were smooth. No wonder she didn't do tongues."

"Fuck off"

"Swear all you want, you know I am right."

Draco sulked in his room. Blaise was right. He was completely and totally 100% inadequate. In a boys bathroom for crying out loud. He was an idiot. If he told Blaise that he had been crying a few minutes before she kissed him, he truly would have been fucked.

x

Hermione eyed the letter suspiciously. She had been called to see Professor Dumbledore. She had suspected it was to do with her Head Girl duties but she had a niggling voice in her mind, telling her it was to do with something completely different. And her feeling was usually right.

She was on her way to see the Professor when a cold hand pulled her into a classroom.

"It seems Mr Malfoy that you cannot get enough of me." she laughed.

"Hermione don't." he whined.

"Oh no. You are not doing this to me again. I know that voice." She could tell from his tone that he was going to try to tell her she was too good for him, he didn't deserve her and they should break up.

"Hermione listen." Draco started.

"No you listen. I am involved in your life now. Whatever the reason is that you keep trying to push me away, we can fix it. But I am sick of these games Malfoy. So stop playing them.", she said.

"This is it. This is the fucking reason. You can't fucking fix it.", he shouted.

She flinched as he pulled back his sleeve to show a black tattoo of a skull. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She was dumbfounded. He was a death eater. She knew that he had cursed the necklace but he didn't know he was a follower of him.

Voldemort.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly. She was just staring at his arm, not saying anything. He wanted her to shout or scream but she just remained quiet.

"Hermione?" he repeated. He stretched out to touch her. She flinched. She physically flinched. What the fuck was he thinking. Of course they couldn't be together. It was clear that she didn't think he was that bad, until just a few moments ago. He sunk down to the floor of the classroom and put his hands to his face. He closed his eyes and did something he had never done before in his life.

"Hermione, I am sorry." he apologised. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair at the silence that responded. Eventually, he looked up. The room was empty. She had gone.

x

She couldn't think. He was a death eater. Suddenly, she understood his hot and cold attitude. They were on opposite sides. But there was something she just couldn't figure out. Did he hate Voldemort, just as much as Harry, or was he on Voldemort's side and trying to manipulate her. She furrowed her eyebrows together, something that she had picked up from Draco. Why did it feel, that although she found out he was a death eater, she wanted him more than ever? She gasped, as she remembered the meeting she had with Dumbledore. She ran down the corridors towards his office. Panting, she knocked on the door of his office and openend it slightly.

"Ah Miss Granger, delightful to see you. Sit down, sit down." He said, offering her a chair.

She took a seat and smiled up at the old man.

"Miss Granger, I don't know how to put this without sounding intruding into your personal life. But I have noticed that you an Mr Malfoy have become close over this year." Dumbledore said.

Hermione blushed a bright shade of red when he said this. How much he knew about their relationship, she wasn't sure. She recollected, however, Mrs Weasley saying he didn't miss a trick. So as far as she knew, Dumbledore knew everything.

"Miss Granger, I am afraid for the boy. Extremely afraid. He is a very fragile young man at the moment. So if he is to reach out to you Miss Granger. I implore you, help him. Help him through this difficult time he is facing. Be the friend he needs so dearly. You have every right to say no Miss Granger, howev-"

"No Professor, I will be there for him." she vowed, wondering how Dumbledore knew Draco was a death eater.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I knew I could trust you on this." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione nodded curtly back to him and excused herself to find Draco. She walked down the corridor to hear a beautiful piece of piano music echoing through the hallways. She wondered why all the other students in the hallway were not questioning the source of it until she realised, she was the only person who could hear it. The room of requirement is a place to go when you really need something. And she really needed him. Her footsteps led her to him, following the sound of the subliminal music. Recognising the piece, as the one she heard on the first day they met, she entered the room of requirement quietly. Confidently, she walked over to the piano. Before Draco could say anything, she pulled him up from his chair and kissed him softly on the lips. His lips were soft and inviting. She moved her hands to his hair and snaked her arms around his shoulders, his arms gripping her waist tightly. His tongue brushed over her lower lip, asking for entry and she let him. His sweet, succulent taste made her body zing. Electricity hummed between them and sent shivers down her spine into her toes. His kisses were gentle and caring but passionate and lustful, at the same time. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she pulled him down closer, harder. She knew this was not what Dumbledore was asking her to do but she used it as an excuse to get what she really wanted.

To be with Draco Malfoy.

His arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly into him. They were holding each other like their lives depended on it but they still were not close enough. Draco moved his kisses onto her jaw line and then her collar bone, as she sighed with hunger, leaning her head back to allow him.

"Draco." she moaned.

He pulled away and grinned at her. She loved his smile. It made him look younger, kinder. She never saw him truly smile before, until that moment and somehow, she felt blessed that she had been the one to bring out the happiness in him.

"I guess I am forgiven then?" Draco chuckled.

"Until next time you do something daft." Hermione rolled her eyes, "So I will give it about 30 seconds or so."

"Heyyy." he said flicking her with his index finger.

"Ouch. Malfoy, that hurt. I said 30 seconds not 5."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness for that. I had to do it. Boys are always mean to the girls they like."

"Yes, in nursery." she said.

"What the fuck is nuhrserie?" He snickered, but making a mental note to look it up tonight.

She rolled her eyes as he continued to laugh at her.

"You are going to make me regret this aren't you Malfoy."

"What makes you think that?" he asked putting an innocent voice on.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"Stop calling me by my second name." he said.

"Don't tell me what to do... Malfoy."

"Meanie"

"I'll take that. Its a lot better than mudblood." Hermione laughed.

Draco flinched at the word. She still had her arms snaked around his shoulders, but his arms dropped from her waist and he looked down.

"Hermione, I. I am...so sorry." he apologised, for the second time that day.

"I shouldn't have said anything Draco. Don't worry it's fin-"

"No, it's not fine Hermione. Don't say it's fine. I am a despicable human being. I will forever hate myself for saying those things I said to you. I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry"

"I forgive you." she whispered softly.

"If I wasn't so selfish, I would have let you go and have Weaselbee or Potter or something."

"Well I guess I'm glad your selfish then." she smiled.

He grinned to himself. Everything was perfect. He had the girl of his dreams stood in front of him and it wasn't just another one of his dreams. He winked and offered his hand to her.

"Would the lady do me the honour of escorting her to class?"

"Hmmm, I will have to get back to you on that one." She smiled and ran away from him.

"Hermione Granger, get back here!" He shouted, as he ran after her, knowing she never listened to him. She had a mind of her own.

He caught up with her and pulled her, causing them to both fall down to the floor. The room of requirement cushioned their landing. Hermione fell on Draco and giggled. He turned them both over so he was on top. He had one leg either side of her body and knelt down to kiss her. Their noses brushed, as he lowered his face to hers, but not before he found himself on the bottom again and a laughing Hermione sitting on top of him.

"I win." she said.

"No, I win." he said, pulling a strand of her hair away from her chocolate-brown eyes, "I don't know how I did it, but I am the one managed to win the heart of the most independent, smart, loving, beautiful girl in Hogwarts, no, the world." he corrected.

"I think that makes me the winner, don't you?" he smiled.


	11. The proposition

Hermione stepped out of the castle. The snowy drifts circled around her. She breathed in, inhaling the Christmasy atmosphere. She linked arms with her two best friends, as they walked to Hogsmede.

"What does your mother want for Christmas this year Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I think she was saying something about some silky-straight hair potion." Ron said.

"I could do with some of that myself." Hermione sighed to herself.

"Since when did you care about what your hair looks like?" Harry questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as the trio continued to trudge through the snow. She knew better than to get offended at the boy's comments but the thought of the upcoming ball and Draco as her potential date, flicked through her mind.

"Harry, hypothetically, what would you like for Christmas? I have already got you something by the way, this is just because I am wondering, for a friend." Hermione asked.

"Probably honeydukes chocolate. You know the Christmas fudge?"

"Ahhhh the Christmas fudge." Ron said, he actually had dribble coming from the corner of his mouth.

Hermione walked into honeydukes with her two best friends. The walls were stacked high with every candy and chocolate, in every possible flavour you could think of. The store was heaving with Hogwarts students, buying presents for friends and family for the holidays. She could tell it was Christmas just by the smell of cinnamon and gingerbread wafting throughout the shop. Christmas in the magical world was her favourite time of year. Hermione purchased the box of fudge and walked out, not wanting to be caught up in the rush of students.

She left the shop and waited for Harry and Ron. They walked back to the castle. The snow started to fall again. Hermione slowed and picked up a snowball. She threw it at Harry and it hit the back of his head.

"Heyyyyy!" he shouted and threw one back at her. She dodged the snowball and threw another, this time at Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione." he jumped, startled as the ice slivered down his back.

Hermione laughed and threw another snowball at Harry. This time he ducked and it hit an approaching Malfoy, straight in the face. The three roared with laughter at the sight.

Draco used his hand to rub the snow, off his face. His hair was ruffled by the impact of the snowball. His lips had fomed a hard line at the immaturity of the golden trio. Hermione sighed quietly at the adonis stood infront of him as thoughts of his silky hair and muscular body overtook her brain. Harry and Ron didn't notice but the corner of Draco's lip lifted, as he spotted Hermione's dazed expression. Harry and Ron had stopped laughing and were now waiting for Draco to throw a tantrum or something.

Draco glared at Harry and Ron. He hated how they spent so much time with her but he reluctantly moved on, saying nothing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yeah he was looking at you funny, Mione." Harry observed, "Almost like he...no he's Malfoy. He has probably just got a wand up his ass, as usual."

"Know a lot about that do you Harry?" Ron suggested his eyebrow raised suggestively.

Harry silenced him with a snowball in the face and scowled. Hermione laughed but her heart was racing. They had almost noticed. She liked Malfoy, but she couldn't risk her friends finding out. It wouldn't go down very well telling Harry the boy she had been snogging, was a follower of the man who killed his parents. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and thought about the ball. She had found the perfect dress and hugged the package holding two bottles of hair smoothing potion in her hand. She smiled with excitement and called the boys to go back into the castle.

"WON WON!" Lavender screeched. "I got you your present Wonnikins. Its red and lacy." she whispered seductively in his ear.

Hermione and Harry gagged at the exchange, horrified as Lavender had seemed to have lost something precious down Ron's tonsils.

"Hermione, you think you could obliviate me? Just, I think that just scarred me for life." Harry moaned.

Hermione laughed and slung her arm around him as they walked to the gryffindor common room.

"Pssst"

"Granger"

"GRANGER!" Draco whispered.

Hermione turned around recognising his silky voice at once.

"Harry, I think I have left something in one of the carriages I will see you in a second" Hermione smiled.

"I can come if you want Mione?" he offered.

"No its fine and I think Ginny might be waiting for you in the common room" Hermione winked.

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"See you later Mione!" Harry called.

Hermione checked her surroundings, before going into the vaccant classroom with Malfoy. He pulled her in by her hand and she fell into his grip. His arms snaked around her waist as she dangled hers around his shoulders.

"I've missed you." he whispered into her ear, "a lot"

She sighed as his moist breath tickled her ear. He smiled at her sigh and planted wet kisses down her neck.

"Why does he call you Mione?" Draco said, an edge of frustration in his voice.

"Err... thats my nickname"

"And am I not allowed to call you a nickname?"

"Sure you are" Hermione said, " WAIT!"

He had already started laughing. " Too late sweet cheeks, you fell into that one."

"Ugh, sweet cheeks really?"

"Sorry my sugar plum, I'll think of something better"

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herslef from smiling. He pulled away from her and picked up her hand that fell to her side. He placed a kiss on her fingers and closed his eyes. He pulled her back into him and squezed tightly but gently.

"So you know the ball is coming up soon." Draco said. His voice shook and he hated how vulnerable and pathetic he sounded.

"Yeah." Hermione said breathily. Her heart was beating erratically, like she had just run a marathon and she flushed as she knew he could feel it as he was so close to her.

"Well, I've asked someone else."

Hermione's heart collapsed. She felt like a knife had echoed through her bones. She pulled away and stared at his grey orbs.

"Hermione, don't be mad okay. I just don't think we should be seen together in public." Draco pleaded.

Hermione had been thinking the same thing not long before but it still hurt for thise words to be coming out from his angelic face. She pulled away more and moved his hands from her waist. She felt deflated. She furrowed her eyebrows and took the ring off her finger she put it on his.

"Hermione, please."

And then he did something that for Draco was a rarity.

"Hermione' I'm sorry."

Hermione looked down at the floor and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, me too." she said,

She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Draco looking out back at her.


	12. The ball

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! A humongous thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed especially Grovek26 and ranDomXx you guys honestly make my day :-) Please continue to do so! Love you guys! Enjoy :-)**

"Drakkkkkiieeee, does my bum look big in this." Pansy whined.

"Yeah..no. You look fine. Can we go already?" Draco said.

"If you want Drakie, we could just skip the ball and stay up in here. No one will be around, so we can be as loud as we want." Pansy said, attempting to be seductive.

"Ugh. No. Let's go." Draco shuddered.

Draco's thoughts flickered back to the person he really wanted to be with tonight. He didn't like how he left things with Hermione, but they hadn't spoken since that day. He fingered his ring and sighed. Pansy slipped her arm into his and he shook it off, not even attempting to be subtle about his clear dislike for her. The couple left the confines of the slithering common room and followed the music down to the Great Hall.

xxxx

Hermione's breath was shaky. She had planned this ball for weeks now and was still nervous for the outcome. She was sorting out the last minute touches with Blaise, but he told her to go and get ready. She sat at her vanity, in her private quarters, one of the many privileges of being head girl, and touched up her make up. She was excited but saddened that she couldn't go with the person she wanted to go with. She sighed and looked out of the window recalling the encounters of the previous week.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me?" he asked confidently.

"Sure! I would love too." Hermione smiled.

"Great. I'll see you in charms."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco sulked in the corner.

"I said no Pansy, go and ask Blaise." Draco said. He knew it wasn't right to palm her off on his best friend, but smirked at the thought of Pansy cornering Blaise under the mistletoe.

"Just one dance Drakie. Pleeeease."

Draco looked at her and snarled, answering her question. She pouted and walked off. The hall looked beautiful. Magical, colour-changing tea lights floated in corners of the room. The enchanted ceiling was clear, so millions of twinkling stars shone down on the students. There were silky red curtains and drapes over the entire hall. Draco smiled at all the effort Hermione had put in, into making this night so spectacular. She truly was a star. The mumbling of students hushed slightly and there were several gasps amongst the crowd. Draco looked up wandering what the shock was about. Until he saw her.

Hermione was standing at the top of the staircase. She had a beautiful, black velvet cloak around her shoulders. She slipped it off, the velvet cascaded down in a jet black river, to reveal her emerald green dress. The green, satin material hugged her figure, in all the right places. It fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. The neckline plunged down, to reveal the tip of her cleavage. The dress clung to her body, accentuating her waist and shapely legs. True, every boy was looking at Hermione's body in reverie, save one. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her face. Her smooth hair fell in soft waves to her breasts. She had glittering green eyeshadow, accentuating her dark eyes. Her lips were plump and pink and were so beguiling that Draco had physically stop himself, from going right up to her and kissing her, in front of everyone. A rose-pink blush tinged her cheeks as she looked down coyly at everyone's stares. She was a sight for sore eyes. She walked down the stairs carefully, her silver heels making quiet taps on the stone. Draco was frozen with awe, she looked so beautiful. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and took the hand of another boy. Draco craned his neck, to see the mysterious man but only caught a glimps of hazel brown hair, as the couple plunged into the sea of the crowd. Who was that slimy git in the place he was supposed to be in? Draco felt pangs of envy for the unknown man. But he moved into the crowd, in attempt to find the two. He stopped as he saw Hermione at the table of drinks. She smilled bashfully at a man, pouring her a drink. The man gave Hermione a drink, before placing a soft kiss on her hand. He lifted his head up and Draco exhaled as he recognised the figure.

CEDRIC FUCKING DIGGORY.

WHAT THE FUCK.

WHST THE ACTUAL FUCK.

No, he would not let this twat of a Hufflepuff steal his girl. His lip quivered with jelousy, eyeing the couple. Cedric place his hand on Hermione's waist. Far too low for Draco's liking. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled sweetly and looked back up at him.

xxxx

Hermione was exhilarated. She had one of Hogwarts most handsome and brave men taking her to the ball. He might not have been Hermione's first choice, but she wasn't blind. Cedric Diggory was all kinds of sexy. He took her to the drinks table, poured her a drink and kissed her hand. His kiss sent electricity humming through her body.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I can assure you, I will be the envy of all of the men in here." He whispered in her ear. His sweet breath hit her and she gulped. He slid his hand around her waist and took her back into the crowd. She greeted her friends. Harry was holding Ginny down, stopping her from jumping up and down at Hermione.

"I'm so glad you chose that dress Mione! I told you it would look great. My book worm all jazzed up! Even I might be into you." Ginny squealed.

Cedric and Harry exchanged a look at Ginny last statement. Hermione laughed it off but she felt Cedric's hand stiffen around her, clearly aroused by the thought of it.

"Come on Gin, lets leave them to it." Harry smiled.

"Hermione, lets walk." Cedric suggested.

They walked past Ron and Lavender who were sitting in the corner of the room, straddling eachother, playing tonsil tennis. Cedric wrapped his hand around hers, as they walked out into the garden. Blaise and Hermione had decided to decorate the gardens outside Hogwarts with fairy lights and rose bushes. Hermione smiled at the fairytale-like setting she had based it on.

"You have done a fabulous job with the ball Hermione. Really, you are very talented."

"Oh it's nothing" she replied bashfully.

Cedric played with a loose tassel of hair on her shoulder. She took in a breath as he sent her a crooked smile.

"So beautiful." he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Hermione looked to the floor modestly, as she continued to walk. Cedric replaced his arm around her waist. The couple continued to walk till they reached a small gazebo. They sat down on the bench and looked over the black lake, the music echoing from the great hall could be heard slightly but it was faint. Hermione shivered from the cold. Cedric immediately took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. The musky smell of his cologne wafted around her and burnt her nostrils. He took her hand in his and moved closed to her, their bodies touching entirely.

xxxx  
"Blaise!" Draco said.

"Sup bro?"

"You have to help me. That Diggory asshole has my girl. He is gonna try something I can tell."

"Diggory and Granger? They would make a nice couple."

"Blaise what the fuck? You are meant to be on my side."

"Well I would be if you hadn't released Parkinson on me. Talk about scarred for life. I didn't know chicks could rape guys till tonight. She practically forced her tounge down me. What the fuck did you tell her? I mean I don't want chamidiya."

"So you would fuck Grubby-plank and not Parkinson? What the fuck Blaise?"

"I have told you once an I will tell you again. Grubby-Plank is a goddamn goddess."

"Blaise seriously, what do I do?"

"Well girls like that big decleration of love shit. I personally think you have to be a pussy to say that bullcrap but then recently, you have been so I say go for it."

"Gee, thanks Blaise."

"Come on mate. You're Draco Malfoy. You are the guy who pulled 23 girls in one night. Diggory has nothing on you mate, trust me. If you cant tempt her. No-one can."

"27." Draco replied sullenly.

"What?"

"27 girls in one night" Draco mumbled.

"That's my boy!" Blaise shouted, as Draco smiled meekly. "Now go get her."

xxxxxx

Cedric drew his hands to Hermione's face. He cupped her face bringing her up to him. Hermione's eyes fluttered close and she kissed him. His lips were hot against hers and she felt the fire of him. His passion conducted through his kisses and melted her inside. She felt warmed by his touch, as his hand wound around her. The slow sensual kiss increased pace. She couldn't breathe, the way his lips tortured hers . His burning tongue slipped into her mouth and she sighed into him. He pulled her up onto his lap and broke the kiss, instead placing hot wet kisses down her neck. She sighed with pleasure at his caresses.

"Drac-" she moaned.

She caught herself before she could finish her sentence and blushed. He hadn't heard what she said but she scolded herself. She was thinking about him. Her eyes were closed and she was imagining Cedric's lips were Draco's. Guilt surged through her body and brought her to reality.

"Cedric." she said, mustering all the strength she had.

He immediately pulled away, examining her face, for what was wrong.

"I can't do this, not tonight." she whispered.

"That's okay." he smiled looking up at her. "You really do look breath-taking tonight."

Hermione smiled back down at him, but something didn't sound sincere in his compliments. She blushed, as she realised she was still sitting on his lap and she got up. Cedric offered his hand to take her back into the castle but she refused.

"I just need to take some time alone." she said, returning his jacket.

"If you are sure." he said and smiled as he turned away.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrowns. She felt so confused. She enjoyed the evening with Cedric. He was kind. gentlemanly and complementary. They could be the perfect couple, everything fitted. He was on the same wavelength as her. But her mind kept flicking back to Draco. How his hands are cold and feel cooling on her arms and waist, rather than fiery and burning. How Draco's looks send shivers down her spine at the sensuality behind them but Cedric's stares do nothing. She sat and placed her arms on the edge of the gazebo, until she heard someone's footsteps behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Draco had fetched Hermione's velvet cloak for her and slipped it around her shoulders. He sat behind her and rested his chin on her back, breathing in the sweet scent that lingered to her garments.

"You saw?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't reply. His hands were shaking and his immediate thought was to kill Diggory when he saw them together. Jealousy was pulsing thorugh his veins but he stopped as he caught Hermione's face. He was stood far from the couple but close enough to lip read Hermione's moan. She said his name. Not Diggory's. He said his name. Draco. He shivered with arousal at the memory of his name from her lips.

"Hermione." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione sighed at the sound of her name. Cedric said it softly and in a caring way, but her knees shook at the way Draco said it. She hated her name. She could never find it on the muggle paraphenalia that they sold at souvenir shops. She had resented her mother for naming her something, so strange and bizarre. But the way Draco said her name. It was somehow soothing but stirring. She felt cared for but lusted for at the same time. How could him saying one word, pluck up so much lust from within her. She realised in that moment she needed Draco in her life, just as much as he needed her. She was lost without him. She couldn't look at other boys. She had sub-consciously worn the green and silver dress for him. For her Slytherin Prince.

"Draco, I want you."

Hermione felt Draco smile into her shoulder. Draco kissed Hermione's ear slowly, where his head was resting on her. He licked the skin behind it, between her hair line and bit her ear lobe. Hermione leant her head back onto him. She was so aroused, that she couldn't even support her weight anymore.

He licked the skin under her ear and kissed it. His cool lips were soft but so demanding at the same time. He wanted her, in every way humanly possible. Hermione turned around to face Draco. Their foreheads touched as they both looked down at eachother. Their heads simply rested there for a minute and Hermione closed her eyes. Draco offered his hand and Hermione took it, they left the gazebo to find somewhere more secluded.

The room of requirement was Draco's second favourite place in the castle but there was somewhere that he preferred more than the room with the piano.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered huskily.

Draco pulled Hermione by the hand, as they continued to walk down the corridor. Her voice was so sexy and he was tempted to just find the nearest broom cupboard, but he wanted it to be special, Hermione was the first woman he ever really loved. Draco led Hermione to his sanctuary. The place he went whenever things got too much. He led Hermione to something more than the room of requirement. He took her to a place that he had never shown anyone before. He whispered a charm to a concealed part of the astronomy tower. A door magiced itself out of one of the walls. He held the door open for Hermione as she entered.

The room inside was dimly lit and had a king size bed in the centre. There was a small dresser and a desk. But what made Hermione gasp with surprise was the ceiling. The ceiling was the stary sky outside. It was not an enchantment like the Great hall ceiling that could be changed, it was the natural sky. Hermione had never seen a magic like this. It felt like she was standing outside looking at the sky but in the confines of a lavishly decorated room.

"How did you find it?" she gasped.

"I spend a lot of my time in the astronomy tower. I like to look at the constellations. I was in here and I lost something and was looking for it when I found this room. It wasn't like this when I found it. I just updated it a bit."

"The ceiling. Its beautiful." Hermione wondered.

"They are just stars Hermione. And I can promise you, they are not the ones that are shining most brightly in here."

Hermione blushed from the compliment. She looked at Draco. The silvery light from the stars reflected on his face, he looked immortal. Like something that didn't belong in this world. A wisp of his blonde hair fell onto his face. She smiled and tucked it back.

"Angelic." she whispered.

He picked up her hands and held them to his face.

"We both know I am for from angelic Hermione. I think satanic is more fitting with me. But I want to change. Hermione I am going to change. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. I want to be stood at your side. Hermione, I want you in so many ways and I am going to prove that you made the right decision in choosing me instead of anyone else." Draco said, growling at the last part thinking of how Diggory had his hands all over her.

Hermione blushed, the blood pinking her skin. Draco fingered her cheeks with his thumb. Hermione sighed at his cool fingers, over her flushed fiery skin. Draco lent in and kissed her gently on the lips. His tounge slid across her bottom lip, asking for entry. She willingly opened her mouth and pressed her body into his. Draco groaned at the back of his throat as he sucked on her lips. His taste buds craving her sweet aroma. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wound her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her tighter and harder.

"Hermione, wait." Draco said, pulling away from the kiss.

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"I want to take things slowly with you. You aren't just some girl. I'm not going to sleep with you tonight." he said hoarsely.

She smiled at him and blushed.

"I wasn't going to let you anyway." she grinned.

He smirked at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay the night with me though?" he whispered.

"Where else would I be?" she replied softly.

Draco swooped Hermione off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bed. He lay her down and joined her.

"Wait a second I'll be back." Hermione said, kissing him briefly on the cheek before leaving to the bathroom ensuite.

She returned within a few minutes wearing Draco's quiditch shirt. The shirt barely covered her rear and was a too big for her. He smiled at her petite figure drowning in the excess fabric of his shirt. She returned his smile and sat next to him on the bed. They lay on their backs. Hermione looked at the sky examining the constellations. Draco was stroking her hair gently watching her intent expression as she gazed at the sky.

"Look! Shooting star. Make a wish." Hermione said.

"I've already got what I have been wishing for." he said bluntly winking at her.

"I managed to lure you into my bed." he said attempting to sound cruel and tickling her.

"Draco! Stop." she said in between her laughs.

He kissed her nose lightly and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly and snuggled back into him. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest against her back. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissfull sleep.

Draco watched the rising and falling of her chest and knew she was asleep. He took his ring of, placed it onto her hand and kissed it gently. He knew she was asleep so it was safe to say it.

"I love you."

He drew her body closer to hers as she sighed in her sleep and he drifted off, into his dreams of the girl that lay in his arms.


	13. Mine Forever

"MALFOY AND GRANGER" Pansy screeched, the jealousy evident in her eyes, "How..How did you know?"

"Me and Wonnikins were going to find a classroom to, uh...you know, and I saw them heading to the astronomy tower."

"All those times he disappears off to the astronomy tower, he's been going with...HER?" she spat, "She's a mudblood for God's sake!"

"They are such a weird couple, and I thought she was with Cedric Diggory anyway."

"Cedric you say?"

"Yeah, he was her date to last night's ball."

"Hmm...interesting. Well lets show her a lesson, to what happens to girls who try and steal my man." Pansy connived.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly. She was lying in Draco's arms, her forehead against his bare chest. She moved slightly and Draco tightened his grip around her.

"H-rmi-ne" he mumbled in his sleep.

She grinned and replaced her head on his chest, giving him soft kisses on his chest. His eyes opened and he looked down at her,.

"Morning." he winked.

"Good morning" she said, her voice was thick with sleep and she blushed, sure that it sounded awful but Malfoy hugged her tighter, finding it alluring.

"Shit. Fuck. Bollocks." he cursed.

"What? What's happened?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing, I just need to go run an errand. Shit, I really don't want to go but I have to."

"This early in the morning?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. I know it sucks. But I'll see you later." He said, getting changed.

Hermione looked back at him, disappointment evident in her eyes. He bent down and swiftly gave her a kiss on her hair. He growled with the annoyance of having to go, but left her sitting on his bed, watching his retreating figure.

Hermione sighed and got changed, she found a pair of Malfoy's grey sweats and a plain black tee. She pulled them on and edged out of the astronomy tower. It was still early, so no one would be roaming around the castle, especially since the ball finished so late last night. She jogged to her private common room, that she shared with Blaise, walked in and sighed. Blaise was on the floor with four girls sprawled out all over the room. She rolled her eyes and tip toed to her room. She had a shower and changed into her own clothes. She heard stirring in the common room and hushed whispers. Confused, she ventured out and saw Blaise suspiciously glancing at her.

"I already saw the girls Blaise." Hermione said.

"Aw Fuck. Come on Granger don't report me. Slytherin are last with house points as it is, I will get so much shit for this."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but felt guilty, knowing how many points she would lose by spending the previous night with Malfoy.

"Fine, just this once Blaise. But you have to clean up this room." she said.

"Sooooo." Blaise said suggestively.

"So what?"

"Well I may have a rotton hangover, but I did happen to notice that you creeped in this morning. Anyone would think that you were doing the walk of shame. Get up to no good Granger?" he asked waggaling his eyebrows.

"Well, anyone would be wrong."

"Sure, sure." Blaise mocked.

"Shut up Blaise." Hermione snarled.

"Oh my God for a minute ther you sounded exactly like Dr-"

"Like who?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. Just the hangover." Blaise said.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to the library. I'll see you later."

"Sure. See you." Blaise said quietly contemplating on what just happened.

Hermione left the room and walked down the corridor, unaware of Blaise's curious stare as she walked away. She entered the library, inhaling the dusty smell flooding through the room and meandered through the winding bookcases till a figure stepped out infront of her.

"Pansy?" she questioned.

"Well, well, well. For a mudblood, you do put it out, don't you." Pansy remarked.

"I..um." Hermione started, startled by her threatening tone.

"Thing is, I know Draco more than you do. And I know that he is just using you. You are no different to the endless list of girls he's slept with. He's gonna shag you and dump you. So back off him. For your own good. "

"No, he isn't! Just because he dumped you, doesn't mean he'll do it to me." Hermione said, she tried to shout but her voice only came out in a hoarse whisper.

Pansy laughed mockingly.

"Just because he took you to that room of his in the astronomy tower, it doesn't mean anything."

"How do you know about the room? Draco said I was the first to see it."

"How about this Mudblood. Every single girl he has shagged, has been in that goddamn room. And well when everyone finds out that a piece of dirt like ypurself has been in there, they won't go again. I bet he left first thing, when he realised that he shagged a mudblood."

Tears pricked in Hermione's eyes. But she held them back, not wanting to show that she had got the better of her.

"But... we didn't.."

"No buts Granger. Now because I'm feeling generous I'll strike a deal with you." Pansy said, "You keep away from Draco or I will tell everyone what happened."

Hermoine nodded, afraid to speak worried the tear will betray her. Pansy left and Hermione sunk down in the bookshelves, sobbing silently at the betrayal. She felt the rush of a million heartbreaks.

xxxx

Draco walked down the corridors, grinning about last night. He felt elated, he never felt as joyous, as he did in that minute.

The castle was beginning to fill with students. He jogged down a spiral staircase but stopped suddenly when he heard their conversation.

"Yeah, I saw them this morning kissing in the library." a girl laughed.

"But, Diggory is sooooo hot. Why would he go for Granger?" Pansy whined.

Draco stopped in his tracks. His fists were shaking with anger. He felt murderous. He walked briskly to the library, planning to throttle the man. Anger pulsed thorugh his veins. She couldn't do this to me. Could she? A million thoughts rushed through his mind. He imagined a dark Hermione, laughing at him for thinking that she would ever love him. He pictured Hermione and Diggory together. He started to run through the halls. Anger and disappointment was an understatement to describe how he was feeling. He walked into the library and found no one there. He rushed thorugh the isles, trying to listen to the sounds of Hermione's voice. He looked everywhere, till finally, he ventured into the muggle section. He went to the place they had their first argument and looked for her. He sighed, finding no trace that she had been there. He rested his head on the shelf and sunk down to the floor. He then spotted something silvery, twinkling in the sun from the closest window. He frowned and approached the object. He picked it up, as a drop fell on it. He touched his moist cheeks and quickly wiped the tear away, not wanting anyone to see. He sighed and pocketed the object. He didn't want to wear it, knowing it would only remind himself of her. But he put his hand in his pocket and fingered the metal ring. He traced his hands over the new inscription on the inside of the band. It had read Mine Forever.


	14. The bathroom

Hermione was sitting in her room at her desk working. She put in all her anger into completing her potions essay. She knew she had to redo it anyway as in her anger she had several ink blots all over the page. She screamed with annoyance, as another one spread across the page. The parchment was ink and tear stained.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Blaise asked at her door.

She walked up to the door and pushed Blaise. She didn't have the effort to control her tears so she let them run freely down her cheek.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING KNEW. YOU KNEW ABOUT DRACO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME."

"What the hell are you on about?" Blaise asked stunned at Hermione's state.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. He's just using me. And once he is done with me he is going to just spread it around the castle that he managed to score with the mudblood. Look at the pathetic stupid mudblood, I got her to sleep with me. She's so dumb she actually thought I was in love with her." Hermione cried, at the last bit she sunk to the floor and sobbed against the wall.

Blaise sat next to her and put his arm around her comforting her.

"Draco is the idiot here. he let something that could have truly been genuine love slip though his fingers." Blaise sighed, " I had never seen him so touched by a girl before."

Hermione had stopped crying and she was staring into space. Her heart suddenly felt cold and enured to anymore pain. She felt like now she knew what it felt to get your heart broken she knew true sadness and that anything she faced in life would never be as painful again. After a few minutes she broke silence.

"I'm sorry I called you a bastard." she croaked quietly.

"Ha, that's alright Draco calls me it all the time."

Hermione stiffened under his touch at the mention of his name.

"And now I know why, I truly am a shit consoler."

The corners of Hermione's lips turned up in a weak smile.

The pair rested for a while until Hermione's stomach grumbled. Blaise caught the noise and took her hand to escort her to the great hall to lunch.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shook his head and they left the vicinity.

xxxxx

 _Kill Cedric Diggory. Kill Cedric Diggory. Kill Cedric Diggory._

Draco stalked the corridors searching for his prey. His hard grey eyes scanned the crowds looking for the victim. He surreptitiously slipped his wand into his pocket as he found the man he was looking for. He was leaving the hall after eating his lunch. He was laughing with a couple of his friends. Draco scowled. It wasn't fair for him to laugh when Draco had just suffered his heart shattering into a a thousand fragments. Cedric wasn't allowed to be happy. Draco snarled at the approaching victim knowing that he was going to end that mocking smile plastered on his face. He was going to do it.

He was going to kill Cedric Diggory.

"Hey guys I'm going to go to Quidditch practice. I'll catch up with later." he said.

draco smirked. He would never be able to play Quidditch or even walk again after he had finished with him. Draco pulled Cedric into the boys bathrooms.

"You kissed Granger." he said.

Cedric looked back at Draco confused.

"Err... yes I did. How did you know about that, I haven't told anyone yet?" he asked a puzzled expression flodding across his face.

Draco didn't want to use his wand anymore. He was pretending like he didn't know. He wanted to kill Cedric Diggory with his bare hands. He wanted to punch him and feel his blood trickle through his lurched forward and puched Cedric in the face. Cedric was so startled at the action he didn't duck and blood oozed out of his broken nose. Before he could recover Draco kicked him in the groin. The seering pain caused him to be knocked to the floor as tears blurred his vision. Draco started kicking his curled figure on the floor.

"Stop Malfoy. I'll never look at her gain I propmise." Cedric howled with pain.

"I don't like empty promises Diggory. So i'll take it to my own hands. I'll make sure you never look at her ever again."

"Stop" a girl screamed. "Stop."

Draco had his wand held a foot away from Cedric's head. He had the words on his tounge. Two little words and his problem would be sorted.

"Draco, please." the woman said.

Suddenly he couldn't the words ran way from his brain. All he could feel was a warm tingling rushing thorugh his veins at the sound of the woman's voice. He couldn't focus on her face from the tears that welled in his vision but he knew that soft meliflous voice. He could recognise that voice in the midst of a crowd of a billion people. It was the voice of the girl he loved.

"Draco, please." she repeated.

As soon as she walked in the room he came to his senses and realised the irrationality of what he was doing but he still felt angry. He wasn't angry at her. Those two words coming form her mouth and he would do anything. She only would have to say those two words and he would do anything for her. He would kill someone for her, he would kill himself for her, he wouldn't kill someone for her. But in that moment he knew she wanted the latter. So he lowered his wand and sunk to his knees. He closed his eyes with pain that surged through his body.

"Hermione." he whispered quietly.

It was the only word that comforted him. He kept repeating it in his brain.

 _I love Hermione Granger. I love Hermione Granger. I love Hermione Granger_.

She looked at him sympathetically, not saying anything. Draco could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and slightly red. But she bent down and placed her creamy smooth hand on Diggory's forehead. Her hands. They were so supple and soft. He growled with jealousy at them on Diggory's body. Draco was still on his knees, his shoulders shaking silently at the tears that were flowing down his cheek. Immediately he felt the loss of heat as he realised the room was empty. Hermione had left him to take Diggory to the nurse. He was alone. And he knew that when Hermione had left him this time, she had left him for good.

xxxx

Hermione was walking down the corridor to go to the great hall for lunch with Blaise when she heard him.

His voice was low and murderous. She was going to continue to walk as she heard another pleadin voice. It sounded famillair. She frowned as she realisation hit.

"Cedric." she whispered.

"Hermione are you coming." Blaise asked.

She realised she had stopped walking and Blaise was several feet ahead of her.

"I just forgot something, I'll be back." she said.

"Okay." Blaise frowned as he walked away from her.

Hermione ran to the sound of their voices till she reached the boys bathroom. She walked in and saw Draco furiously kicking Diggory's body on the floor.

"Stop...Stop" Hermione screamed at Draco.

But it was as if Draco couldn't hear her. His heart had hardened. Her lip quivered as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it to Diggory's head. She froze.

Draco was going to kill Cedric.

"Draco, please." she whispered.

She scanned at Draco's figure looking for any signs of him retreating. Eventually, Draco lowered his wand. Hermione slowly approached Diggory's body and placed her hand on his head. He was unconscious. She was examining him for the damage Draco caused. And levitated his body, intending to take him to the nurse.

"Hermione" Draco whispered.

She looked over at him, he was on his knees as silent sobs echoed through his body. A pang of sadness reverberated through her body. She closed her eyes, it wasn't her job anymore. Draco didn't love her. So she left.


	15. Incompatibility

"Hermione? Where am I?" Cedric asked.

"You don't remember?" Hermione asked.

"Remember what?"

"You're in the nurse. Draco and you had a fight...over me. I'm so sorry Cedric, I didn't know that you were going to get hurt!" Hermione rushed.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." he said, scrunching his face trying to recall the encounter, "It's coming back to me.I remember a little bit, I think he was saying something about how we kissed and then..."

Cedric froze.

"And then?" Hermione asked nodding her head, urging him to speak.

Cedric looked at her in panic.

"He was going to kill me. Wasn't he?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

"I don't know. If I hadn't been there...I...I don't know." she said, her voice merely a whisper.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, I guess in his dorm, licking his wounds." Hermione lied.

She knew exactly where he was. She could hear it everywhere she went. The tinkling of the piano. Originally it was quiet and graceful, but she had ignored it. Now it was deafening. The scores he would play were screaming in her head. He played different ones, but the one he played the most was the one that she heard when she first saw him, in the room of requirement.

"How long have I been out?" Cedric asked.

"A couple of days. It's Christmas Eve. You are badly injured Cedric. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"Hey, how is any of this your fault? Malfoy is a prick. Forget about him. And anyway I've had worse." Cedric said confidently, managing to hide the wince as he got up.

Hermione smiled at his bravery, "Thanks Cedric. I really am sorry."

She excused herself, walked to the Gryffindor common room and sighed, as she past a group of students singing carols. It was Hermione's favourite time of year but she didn't feel festive at all.

"Hey guys." she said sullenly as she walked in the common room to find Ginny, Ron and Harry sitting around the fire

"Hey." they replied.

"How's Cedric?" Harry asked.

"He's woken up. He is fine." Hermione said.

"What I don't understand is why Malfoy would beat him up. I mean we all know Malfoy is a massive dick but Cedric hadn't even done anything. " Ron questioned. The episode of Malfoy versus Diggory had travelled around the whole school at this point.

"It's obvious isn't it." Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened in panic wondering if her friend had guessed the true reason why they had been fighting.

"Malfoy is the man whore around here, and he felt threatened by Cedric. Because he is GORGEOUS!" Ginny replied bluntly.

"Less of the gorgeous please Gin. It's not good for my self-esteem, and anyway, how do you know all of this." Harry asked, frowning.

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek briefly. "Because I unlike you two, am clever. What do you think Hermione?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah I suppose." Hermione said.

"Mione, come up to my dorm for a second. I want to show you what I got the boys for Christmas."

"Gin, please tell me!" Harry whined.

"No way! You will find out tomorrow." Ginny replied, kissing Harry.

"Gin! Did not need to see that!" Ron complained.

"Yeah and it's okay for me to see you and Lavender practically straddling on the couches every second of every day." Ginny argued.

"Yeah, but it's different. Harry's my best friend." Ron replied.

"Well Lavender is also my...friend."

Everyone looked at Ginny like she had grown a moustache.

"Okay...okay I hate the bitch!" Ginny admitted.

The four burst into laughter as Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs.

"So what did you get them?" Hermione asked once they had reached the confines of Ginny's dorm.

"Never mind that... now tell me truth about you and Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about? I don't even speak to him." Hermione lied, blushing a shade of red.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You are a shit liar Hermione. Spill." Ginny said.

"Okay fine..." Hermione said.

Hermione told the story of Draco and what had been going on. Ginny kept on interrupting saying 'AWWWW' at parts and asking questioned but she managed to get through everything. Hermione felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders after she finished telling the story. She realised Ginny was the first person who she had told in detail about Draco.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I am going to do nothing." Hermione laughed at the crazy girl stood in front of her.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because he doesn't want me. We clarified that when I told you about Pansy."

"Wow for a straight O student you can be pretty thick Mione."

"Gee thanks Gin." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Cant you see! He likes you. Pansy was just bluffing because she was jealous you and Draco were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG!" Ginny sung.

"That's rubbish Gin." Hermione denied.

"Well then you explain why Draco was about to knock the lights out of Cedric Diggory?"

"Well...because...Oh shit Ginny."

"My thoughts exactly."

"He loves me..." Hermione said quietly.

"I wish Cedric Diggory would knock the lights out of me." Ginny sighed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed. Ginny's expression changed and she became more serious.

"But now you have to answer the most important question." Ginny said, "Are you ready to love him back?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Hermione squealed.

"Wait Hermione." Ginny started, "You have to seriously think about this. Are you ready to tell your parents and friends that you and Draco are dating. Are you ready to be with a man that came close to killing someone you were romantically interested in. He isn't stable Hermione. You have to think this through because this isn't about just liking a boy. This is a boy who is completely incompatible with your life, and if you choose him you may find that your life will change, and it may not be for the better."

Hermione frowned reflecting over Ginny's previous statement. Ginny was right. She had to think things through properly. Would Draco ever fit properly into her life? True, she loved Draco, but was it deep love or was it just infatuation?

xxxxx

"Draco seriously dude, I am actually worried." Blaise said, "Are you sure you don't have a vagina?"

Draco was silent.

"See, you are not even telling me to 'shut the fuck up' or 'stop chatting shit'. There is something evidently wrong." Blaise continued.

Draco was silent.

"Quit being a bitch and tell me."

Draco was silent.

"If you tell me, we can fix it."

"WE CAN'T FUCKING FIX FIX IT BLAISE." Draco shouted, causing a few people in the common room to look their way.

"Well at least I got you to speak, that's something." said a stunned Blaise.

"She doesn't even look at me. She never will again after she saw me about to kill Diggory." Draco said, "I should just kill myself. I mean Voldemort is gonna do it anyway. Why don't I just do the job for him." Draco said quietly.

"Okay first, stop talking about Voldy like he's your mate. It's weird. And second COME ON DRACO." Blaise said.

"Come on what?"

Blaise roared with laughter.

"CUM ON WHAT?" Blaise panted between laughs.

The corners of Draco's mouth lifted a millimetre.

"MADE YOU SMILE! MADE YOU SMILE!" Blaise mocked

"The Blaisenator shots and scores again. He truly is a spectacular being, that is probably why all the girls chase after him." Blaise said, imitating a commentator's voice.

"Okay Blaise stop. It is social suicide to refer to yourself as 'the Blaisanator'. I mean what the fuck?" Draco snorted.

"Draco is BAAAAAAAAAACK." Blaise sung.

"How much firewhisky have you drunk?" Draco asked, as Blaise slung his arm around Draco's shoulder and tried to kiss him.

"ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY NINE." Blaise shouted.

"sixty-nine" Blaise whispered quietly and puffed out his cheeks.

"SIXTY-NINE" Blaise roared with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up people will hear you."

"Doesn't matter, I wouldn't want 69 with you. Your pubes are blonde and quiet frankly that turns me off." Blaise laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes at his inebriated friend.

"Come on Drakie it's Christmas, lighten up." Blaise snickered.

That just made Draco all the more depressed, he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"FINE, YOUR BLONDE PUBES TURN ME ON, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Blaise screamed.

The whole common room silenced at Blaise's comment and looked at the two sitting in the corner. Currently, Blaise was sitting on Draco's lap and Draco was trying to push him off.

"For fucks sake Blaise." Draco snarled.

He shook off Blaise and walked out of the common room, away from the amused glances. His footsteps headed toward the room of requirement. He had so much angst and needed to blow of some steam and let the relief of the piano wash up over him like a wave on a beach.


	16. Key to my heart

Hermione sat was writing her essay when she heard it. The twinkling of the piano. Draco was in the room of requirement. The noise was loud even though she was sitting at her desk in her private quarters. It was like the castle was telling her to go to him. That she needed to go to him. She tensed her jaw and got up from her desk, following the noise. She shivered with apprehension. She was meeting the man who tried to kill Cedric alone. What was she thinking? But for some reason she didn't feel scared. It had to be done. She needed to tell him. She walked to the sixth floor corridor, the door already waiting to be opened. She put her hand on the doorknob and sighed, this was it. She quietly opened the door and stepped in the room. Draco continued to play oblivious to her entry. He had his back to her and she could see the fabric stretching against the muscles on his back. She had the urge to go up to him and run her fingertips all over his back and shoulders, but shook it away. She walked away and sat next to him on the piano stool. He continued to play for her, both enjoying the blissful sounds of the music flowing through the room. She watched how his fingers touched the keys so softly inducing the exquisite music to resonate around them. Eventually the piece ended and Hermione broke the silence.

"I haven't heard that one before." she commented.

"I have been composing it."

"Wow, you are a very talented musician."

"Yeah, well I had to do something when my parents left me alone for days on end when I was younger."

"I think that was one of my favourites, what is it called?"

"Key to my heart. It's called key to my heart. It's inspired by you Hermione. Because you have got it. And that what scares me the most Hermione. That I am not in control of myself any more. It's like my body and my thoughts don't belong to me. I'm sorry if I scared you about Diggory. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just furious that he had his hands all over you where mine should have been. It was an over exaggeration I know and...Hermione please forgive me because I promise it will never happen again. And because..." Draco's voice faltered.

"Because I love you." he said.

Hermione was stunned into silence.

"Hermione, say something." Draco whispered.

"Draco." she breathed quietly, "I love you too."

He let out a small sigh, looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words Hermione." he replied.

She brought his head closer to her and he rested on her depending on her entirely. His heart ached with how long it had gone without feeling her, touching her skin, hearing her voice. She was hushing him and stroking his head, running her fingers through his blonde silky hair. She relaxed into his body. She could have stayed like this forever, enveloped into each others arms. Suddenly, an echo of a clock burst through the room, signalling midnight.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Merry Christmas Draco." she replied.

"Walk with me?" he offered.

She took his hand, knowing where his footsteps were leading too, until before they knew it, they were at the room with the stars.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight."

Draco laughed at her comment, making Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?" she questioned.

"Because the sky changes Hermione. It will be cloudy in a few hours and no longer be beautiful. But, to me, you will never stop shining. You will always be beautiful to me, I could never get bored with watching you." Draco smiled, "And then also, when I'm in the shower, I don't think about the stars."

"Draco!" Hermione smacked his arm that had snaked around her waist, "I knew that whole romance thing was too good to be true."

"But you love me anyway." Draco laughed.

"For a reason that is beyond me, I do." Hermione smiled.

Draco and Hermione collapsed on the bed with exhaustion of broken and healing hearts and held each other tightly. Their grips on the one another never faltered for the entire night, knowing what it was like to loose the other and never wanting to return to that dark period.

xxxx

"She wasn't joking you know. Red and lacy! I thought it was for her Harry but she wants me to wear it." Ron whined.

"What are you two on about now?" Hermione questioned.

"Lavender got Ron lingerie for Christmas." Harry explained.

"Ugh! Didn't need to know that." Hermione squealed.

"No you don't understand Hermione. Lavender got RON lingerie for Christmas." Harry reiterated.

"Ohhhh." Hermione said as realisation hit. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and then roared into laughter.

"Yeah go on laugh at me." Ron said, his face going tomato red.

"Aw sorry Ron, just I don't think red will suit you. It will clash with your hair." Hermione giggled.

"That's not funny!" Ron said.

"Sorry, its the mental images. I'll stop laughing." Hermione said, continuing to chuckle at Ron.

Hermione opened her presents and hugged her friends for everything they had gotten her. She received books from Harry, a new quil from Ron and some fever fudge from Ginny, like Hermione would ever need to get out of class. Ginny jerked her neck over to the girls dorms and Hermione followed her quietly, leaving the boys daring eachother to eat odd coloured Bertie Botts every flavoured beans. Hermione tried not to fall once she entered Ginny's dorm when Ginny jumped on her.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We sorted it out." Hermione said.

"Err... I need details!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and told the story.

"AWWWWW that is so cute!"

"Now I have your real Christmas present here." Ginny whispered.

"Gin? What are you on ab- No Ginny that is not happening! No way!"

"AW come on they had a sale. It was buy one get on half price. And I got one for Harry and I tonight." Ginny said clutching the bag.

"Ew Ginny did not want that mental image." Hermione said.

"Come on it wouldn't hurt to look you know. You and Draco might be taking it to the next level soon. It's real classy. It's from Felix's secret."

"Felix's Secret? As in Felix- liquid luck?"

"Yep the same guy. All his products help with getting lucky, if you know what I mean. Hurry up and try it on!" Ginny squealed, winking at Hermione.

"I will, later." Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and complained that Hermione was no fun, as an owl pecked at the window. Hermione slipped the window open and stroked the majestic owl.

"Now who do you belong to?" she wondered.

The owl pecked her hand affectionately, taking a liking to Hermione. She stroked it's feathers and took the pouch and piece of parchment from it's claw. the owl gave Hermione one last peck and flew off to the owlery.

Hermione looked at the letter and recognised the black regal writing at once. She opened the green velvet pouch by pulling the silvery drawstrings and a platinum ring fell onto her lap. She smiled and slipped it onto her finger, before opening the parchment and reading it's contents.

Dear Hermione,

'Two of the fairest stars in heaven having some business,

do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars.

Meet me by the stars at 9 pm.

The key is yours forever.

-D

She frowned, realising the origin of the quotation.

"I'm sure-." Hermione started.

"What, what does it say?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione jumped, forgetting Ginny was in the room.

"Wait a second I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Library." Hermione replied.

"Obviously..." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione missed the sarcasm beneath her words as she ran to the library as fast as her legs could carry her. It was empty, being Christmas morning. She headed straight for the muggle section and found a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She saw the drop of blood it had on the corner of the book form her papercut where Draco and her had their first fight. She flicked through the book and skimmed the text until her eyes fell upon the quote that Draco had used.

It was covered with orange highlighter.


	17. Presents

Hermione could not wait till 9 o'clock. She was bounding with excitement.

"Did you get him anything for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I got him the Christmas fudge from Honeydukes."

"Good choice, though Malfoy doesn't seem the type to eat chocolate to me."

"I wonder if he has gotten me anything."

"Maybe something from Felix's" Ginny winked.

"Gin!" Hermione giggled.

The four were sat at the Great Hall enjoying Christmas dinner. Although, the hall was empty due to many students going home for the holiday, the Christmas cheer echoed throughout the room.

"Lav, look I've been thinking, I don't really want to wear your present. Not that I don't like it. It's just, um a bit too...well... it will clash with my hair." Ron blushed.

"Oh... you are totally right Wonny! I'll go back tomorrow and exchange it for another colour." Lavender smiled.

"No! I mean... you don't have to do that." Ron said.

"Aww, it's okay sugar plum, I know you want to do this as much as I do!" Lavender said.

"Sure." Ron moaned.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione were struggling to contain their laughter during the awkward exchange.

"I wonder if the lingerie is as red as Ron's face right now." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Shut up Gin!" Ron threatened.

"I don't think anything can ever be as red as Ron's face right now." Harry mocked.

"Look what time it is!" Ginny said suggestively to Hermione.

"Oh Crap, I've got to go, I don't want to be late." Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Well, have fun!" Ginny winked.

"Not like that Gin." Hermione said, rolling her eyes before rushing off to the astronomy tower.

Hermione left the Great Hall and walked to the astronomy tower. By the time she had reached the stairs taking her up to the balcony her heart was beating a million times a minute. She gathered her breath and walked up the stairs. Draco was standing on the balcony looking out over the black lake. He wore a tight black shirt that accentuated all his arm muscles. His arms were tense with gripping onto the railing. Hermione walked closer and stood next to him looking out over the railing. He took his hand of the railing and brought it around her waist pulling her in front of him. He wound his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His hands cooled her flushed body as he sent electric currents through her skin. His mouth was at her ear and his sweet moist breath sent goosebumps down her neck and back into her arms.

"Hmmm." he mumbled , as he kissed the skin underneath her ear.

Hermione shivered with desire as he sucked the skin, his teeth grazing gently over it, before he swirled his tongue in a figure of eight. Her knees knocked and she was using all the strength she had to stay standing. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him down to her and kissed him gently. She brushed her tongue over his lower lip and sighed into him. He tightened his arms around her and pushed her closer to him so their entire bodies were touching. His tongue skilfully swept through her mouth sending tingles down her body. She sucked the sweet taste on his lips as he moaned at the back of his thorat. Suddenly, he swooped and lifted on her feet and carried her bridal style to the room.

"Draco! I can walk you know." she said gripping onto him tighter and not looking down.

Draco grinned and shifted her weight, as he said opened the door. He dropped her gently onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She clutched a fistfull of his shirt and brought him lower to her. He started kissing her neck and collar forcefully. She knew he would leave a bruise but she didn't care. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him forward closer to her. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she kissed him more fiercely. She had never been like this with anyone before. There could have been a million people in the room at that moment, but she wouldn't have noticed them. The only thing her brain could think about, was him. He rested some of his weight on her gently, careful not to crush her. She sighed, as she felt his body against hers. He continued to kiss her and flipped them over so she was on top straddling against him. They sat up and he leant up to kiss her wildly on the mouth. Passion coursed through their bodies turning them wild and frenzied, gripping onto one another tightly. Hermione ran her fingers thorugh his hair, pulling him closer to her. He pulled away from the kiss and knelt his forehead against hers, as they both caught their breath.

"Close your eyes." he whispered huskily.

Hermione exhaled breathily at the sound of his voice and shut her eyelids. Draco lifted her up onto her feet and slowly planted one hot kiss on her throat. She reached out to grab him as she felt missed the heat from his body, as he walked away from her.

"Draco?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"I'm still here. Keep your eyes closed." he said.

Hermione bit her lower lip impatiently, wondering what he was doing, when she felt Draco return. He was standing behind her. He took her hand in his and removed the ring that he gave her this morning. He carefully moved her hair to one side of her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. Hermione felt a smooth, cold chain slip around her neck. Draco's fingers moved from the chain to her waist. He kissed her neck once more.

"Open." he mumbled, his lips still on her body.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. They were standing in the corner looking at a mirror. Draco had his eyes closed his head resting on Hermione's sholder, his lips planted on the edge of the fabric of the top she was wearing. She looked at the glowing girl standing looking back at her, she moved her hands from where they rested on Draco's arms, around her waist to her neck. A platinum chain was around her neck. At the bottom was the ring that Draco gave to her. The inscription said Mine Forever.

"I know you don't like wearing it where other people can see it. So this way you can wear it, without anyone apart from me finding it." he whispered gently.

"Draco, it's too much." she frowned. The necklace may have been simple, but she knew Draco and how he didn't do things by halves. The necklace around her neck probably cost more than her house but he hushed her.

"I want you to have it. I want you to have something that belongs to me. I want _you_ to be mine forever." Draco said quietly.

Hermione didn't overlook the reddening of Draco's face and the shake in his voice as he admitted how he felt. She turned around and looked into his icey grey orbs.

"And yours forever I shall be."

Draco grinned widely back down at her. His skin had small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and when he did. Hermione drew one finger across them and down to his cheek.

"Now where is my present?" he joked.

"Shit, it's really crap compared to yours." Hermione blushed, giving him the box of wrapped Honeyduke fudge.

Draco opened up the present and smiled. He opened the box of chocolate and popped one into his mouth.

"Hmmm. Almost as tasty as you." he smirked.

He offered one to Hermione, but before she could accept, he moved the box out of the way and picked out a chocolate.

"Open." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childlike behaviour and opened her mouth. Draco moved the chocolate away from her, so she would come closer. Hermione walked forwards, as his hand moved away. Finally, when she was close enough, he moved the chocolate towards her mouth but at the last second, he placed his lips on hers. The box of chocolates soon were forgotten, as Draco sucked and licked Hermione's lips. Draco pulled Hermione towards the bed and she sat on his lap kissing him vehemently. Hermione pulled at Draco's shirt, slipped her hands under it and rubbed her finger tips all over his marble chest. She drew her lips away and tugged at the fabric, pulling it over his head and throwing his shirt on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands massaged his neck. He moaned and bucked his hips up to her. Hermione would have blushed but she wanted him just as much. She ached to get closer to him and grinded her hips against him. She could feel the hardness against his jeans and she moaned with arousal. Her fingers moved from his chest downwards. She followed the line of blonde hair down and tucked her fingers into his jeans. His eyes opened with surprise and he pulled away.

"Hermione, your gonna kill me!" he said.

"Well you should have given me the chocolate then." she smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't!" he smirked. His face turned more serious and he said,"I want to take things slow though. You are worth waiting for."

Hermione smiled at him and looked down. Her eyes focused on the clock on the wall and she realised how late it was getting. "Shit it's already 12pm. I should go."

"Do you have to? Stay the night." Draco persuaded.

"However tempting that might sound. I don't want to be caught."

Draco frowned.

"Kill joy."

"What makes you think that I would enjoy staying the night with you Mr Malfoy?" she teased

"Oh, I would make sure you enjoyed every second of it." he winked.

Hermione grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. He kissed her gently on her slightly parted lips. She hummed slightly sending vibrations and shivers coursing through his body. He gripped her tighter.

"Draco- Have- to-go." she mumbled.

He palnted a kiss on her hiar and pulled away reluctantly, giving her a crooked smile.

"Stay safe Munchkin."

"Really? Munchkin?" she said disapprovingly.

He snickered and gave her another kiss on the cheek, before watching her figure disappear out the door and down the stairs.


	18. The attack

"Sooooo?" Ginny winked.

"So what?" Hermione said, evading her question, by pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"So how was last niiiiight?" Ginny squealed, digging her spoon into a bowl of cornflakes.

"It was good."

"Been sneaking around the castle at night again have we? You have that guilty look on your face!" Ginny giggled.

"Gin! Shut up."

Before Ginny could ask more questions, they were joined by Harry and Ron.

"I think me and Lav are gonna have to break up." Ron said sullenly.

"What! Why?" Hermione asked.

"She won't give up on this lingerie thing and I would rather eat Dobby's socks than wear that thing. I thought the lace on my dress robes for the yule ball was bad." Ron moaned.

"Just tell her Ron! It cant be that bad." Harry said.

The conversation was stopped by a thud on the desk from the sky. Ron's owl had crashed head first into the table.

"Merlin's beard, Errol!" Ron yelled.

The bird pricked it's head up at the sound of it's owners voice and started to peck at a bit of toast on his plate. Errol offered his leg and Ron unhooked the newspaper from Errol's claw. He scanned the front cover of the Daily Prophet and gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Apparently there was a death eater attack in Hogsmede yesterday!"

"What Hogsmede! That's not far from here." Hermione said, her voice laden with anxiety.

"Bloody hell, do you think they could get into Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I think they already have." Harry said quietly.

Hermione's cheeked reddened. She hated lying to her friends but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell them. Ginny eyed Hermione and sighed. Ginny knew, but promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Whoever cursed Katie's necklace. It's one of his death eaters. And I bet you, it's a Slytherin. I think it's Malfoy." Harry continued.

"What! No it cant be. That scrawny git in his inner circle? I cant see it." Ron said.

"I need to talk to him." Harry said.

"Wait!" Hermione screeched.

The three looked at her in confusion.

"Let me talk to him." Hermione said, "Out of the four of us I am more likely to find out what he is up to. I am smarter than you two after all." she argued, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Fair enough. Do it today. We need to find out as soon as possible." Harry said.

Hermione sighed and excused herself. Ginny followed her out of the great hall down the corridor.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Ginny exclaimed, running to catch up with her.

"I'm going to ask him to change." She came to a stop, pulling Ginny into an empty classroom with no eavesdroppers.

"Change what?" Ginny asked, as the door closed behind them.

"I'm going to ask him to change sides. For me." Hermione explained. She sat down and put her head in her hands, letting her honey hair fall down, covering her face.

"Oh Mione. Don't be upset. Do you think he will?" Ginny said, taking the chair next to her. She pulled Hermione into a hug and rubbed her arm.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered quietly.

"I mean, he will be turning on his own family. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever ask him to do, to snitch on his own family. But I can't do this for much longer. I'm stuck in the middle of the war." Hermione continued.

"I don't know much Hermione. But I can assure you the family thing isn't that much of an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at Lucius. Dad works with him and tells me he is a rotten pig of a man. Apparently, he is cruel to everyone down at the ministry. It doesn't take a brainiac to figure out, that he is probably just the same to his family. I doubt Draco even likes him."

"Yeah but his mum?"

"Narcissa Malfoy doesn't exactly seem the homely 'I just baked you cookies' type. And I was thinking about what you told me the other day and..." Ginny paused.

"And what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think you are the first person in his life Hermione, that has ever really appreciated him."

"Thats bullshit. He's slept with tonnes of girls before."

"No, not like that Hermione. That's just sex. One night stands mean nothing. You however, are the first person who has shown him kindness and love and care. And I think. From what it sounds like, I think he's started to heal." Ginny said.

Hermione reflected on what Ginny had said. It was true. Draco had never talked about his family. It seemed liked it was a topic he would shy away from. Hermione's parents were muggles, so she wouldn't return for holidays. But Draco. It would be easy for him to go back home during the holidays, more preferable in fact, but he always chose to stay. For the first time in their relationship she wondered, how well did she really know Draco? She almost felt like she was a complete outsider, that had no vision into his familial relationships. He had never talked about his parents. And he had only ever talked about his childhood once, being that he had to entertain himself when he was stranded for days on end, and as a consequence he learnt to play the piano. Hermione realised he had no love from his parents, he was desolate and isolated as a child. And if Hermione hadn't already been so deeply in love with Draco, she would have fallen for him one thousand times more. How anyone could desert the blonde, blue-eyed, young Draco she envisioned in her brain, she didn't know? But how he was clearly so affected by it, killed her. She wanted nothing else, than to make the hurt he felt, disappear into another dimension, that he would never perceive again.

"So you think he will leave his family for me?"

"I think he would be stupid not to." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled, as she got up from the chair.

"It's no problem." she replied

"Hermione," Ginny called out, as her friend opened the door to search for Draco.

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled weakly. She was going to need it.

xxxx

"I'm not going to do it." Draco snarled.

"I hate him. I'm not his puppet anymore. I will not do it."

"Then I will have to." Snape replied, "I made the unbreakable vow with your parents."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Draco pleaded in a small voice.

"There is something."

Draco looked up a the professor, hopeful of being useful.

"Leave me alone." Snape replied curtly.

Draco scowled at his Godfather and left the office, slamming the door shut. Draco walked up the flight of stairs heading to the astronomy tower, when pain seared through his arm, for the second time that day. He hissed, as his vision fogged up. This was worse than the previous time. Much worse. An excruciating pang shot up his elbow like a bullet and throbbed, demanding attention. His whole body shook, as if he were having seizure. He managed to walk to the astronomy tower, before collapsing on the floor. His arm burned. It felt like it was being plunged into fire and then ice. He couldn't breathe.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, as she ran up to him.

"He-mi-ne" he said in between winces.

"What is it? What is it?" she yelled at him.

He was on the floor and shook his head at her. He scrunched up his face and pulled her hand to him, trying to distract himself from the pain. It took everything in him not to scream and wail in the excruciating torture his arm was afflicting on him. He didn't want to scare her and make her worried. Hermione pulled him onto her lap.

"I'll go and get somebody." she rushed.

Draco's eyes widened and he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Okay I'll stay." Hermione whispered.

Draco concentrated on feeling her hands stroking his hair and listening to the beating of her heart. He tried to focus on how beautiful she was and how lucky he is to call her his own, in attempt to counteract the scorching heat, now spreading throughout his entire body. He gripped her dress and pulled it, ripping the material from the seams, as he howled with agony.

"Draco, I have to get someone." Hermione said, tears rolling down her face.

"Don- Lea-v me!" he said, between gasped breaths.

It killed her to watch him disintegrate with the affliction, whilst she stood there, useless. But to Draco, she was the only thing that was keeping him from thinking about the physical hell he was being inflicted with. It felt like his body was being plunged into fire and then ice. Trying not to think about it was exhausting. But he remained focused on Hermione, trying to push the anguish out of his mind. After several minutes of Draco writhing with agony and Hermione doing her best to soothe him by talking to him, the pain subsided. Hermione felt his body relax in her arms.

"Draco." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"My punishment for not going." Draco whispered hoarsely.

"For what?"

"Not going to Hogsmede when he called."

Hermione gasped.

"That's barbaric. Can you get rid of it?" she asked, eyeing the menacing black tattoo on his arm.

"No."

"Hermione?" he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"He's going to kill me." Draco said bluntly. His voice was so quiet that Hermione could barely hear him. She didn't want to hear him. Those words were as equally as torturous to her. A world without him was desolate and isolated.

"No! I'm not going to let him." Hermione replied.

"You are the best thing that happened to me."

"What?" Hermione asked, a tear escaping from her eye.

"I just wish I could have had longer with you."

"Draco? Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?" Hermione yelled at him, her tears now flowing freely.

"Because, it's only a matter of time." he breathed.

"Draco?" Hermione screeched.

Draco closed his eyes and slipped away from her, into a world of unconsciousness.


	19. Falling

Hermione levitated Draco's body to nurse. She could see the rising and falling of his chest. She ran down three flights of stairs. She had tears running down her flamed cheeks. She received stares from students in corridors. Her legs flew with speed. She tripped down the stairs and hit her head on the stone as she fell. A pang of agony shot hrough her head. She moved her hand to her head and felt warm blood trickling down her face but got up determined to get to nurse. She continued running Draco's body sprawled out beside her. Hermione's knees shook and her lungs gasped for oxygen as she panted her feet carrying her to the nurse. She flung the door to nurse open and shouted for help. Madam Pompfrey's eyes widened in panic as she caught sight of Hermione's face covered with her own blood and tears and Draco's unconscious body.

"Miss Granger! What has happened?" Madam pompfrey asked in disbelief.

"Save him. You have to save him." Hermione wailed.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey put Draco's body onto a bed. Hermione walked over to him, but Madam Pompfrey shut the curtain around him, blocking her out.

"Miss Granger you must leave him. You are bleeding and must heal yourself."

"No. I won't leave him." Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger I insi-" Dumbledore said.

"It's him. Voldemort. He's done this to him. Draco's a death eater professor." Hermione tried to explain.

"Yes Miss Granger, I'm afraid you are right."

"Can we stop him. Stop him from getting to him. He was on the tower and had some sort of attack. Will it happen again? He was in so much pain." Hermione rushed, biting her lip to stop herself from shedding more tears.

"I believe there is hope Miss Granger. But for now, you must compose yourself. You are no use to Mr Malfoy in this state. Now please sit down and wait for Madam Pompfrey to heal your face." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Hermione bit her lip as she caught the sight of her face in a mirror, she already had faint purple blotches over the whole of one side of her face. Her bruises would intensify in colour over the next few days she was sure. She had gushes of blood pouring down from her wound on her scalp. Her hair stuck to the blood and clung to her face. She sat down feeling faint from the loss of blood.

xxxx

"You are not to wake her up. Her body needs rest she has lost a lot of blood!" Madam Pompfrey scolded Harry and Ron.

"Of course." Harry replied politely.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ron asked nervously to Harry.

"Sure she will be. She's Hermione. She's is as tough as boots. It's just the potion that they gave her, for her head, that knocked her out I think." Harry replied confidently.

"I hate blood. Almost as much as I hate spiders." Ron said uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

Hermione listened to their conversation in a dazed state. It felt dream like and she felt disorientated. Her head had a dull ache drumming repetitively. She moaned as she tried to sit up.

"Hermione! You are awake!" Ron cheered.

"Mr Weasley, what did I tell you about not waking her up?"

"I didn't mean to, honest." He replied.

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled confusedly.

"Yeah nice to see you too Hermione." Ron replied rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately, news had spread around the castle about the encounter of Hermione and Draco running thorugh the corridors. Rumours had spread like wildfire and although some were entirely inaccurate suggesting Hermione had had enough of Draco calling her a mudblood and killed him to the couple had taken BDSM to another level which had ended in a disaster. Most rumours suggested the pair had become a couple, seeing as they had so much angst against one another that is was quote 'bound to end in love'. Harry and Ron had dismissed the rumours but questioned the truth behind the incident.

"Ron is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah who else would it be?" Ron smiled.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About 12 hours." Harry replied.

"And him. Is he awake? Is he okay?" Hermione rushed.

"Yes, your precious ferret is fine." Ron said not attempting to disguise his disapproval.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"He's been calling you a mudblood for 5 bloody years Hermione. I just don't understand why you are with the slimy git. To be honest I hope he doesn't wake up." Ron snarled.

"RONAL-" Hermione screeched.

"Stop! This fighting isn't good for Hermione's health Ron. You idiot. We can talk about this later. Ron and I are just happy to see you awake and talking. And we will support you in whatever you will do concerning the ferret...I mean Malfoy. Won't we Ron?"

"Yes." Ron grumbled.

"Okay we better go before Madam Pompfrey kills us for waking you up. We have brought you some of your books and stuff to pass the time."

"Thanks guys. No seriously. Thank you, for everything you have done." she smiled up at them.

The two smiled back, bid their farewells and left.

Hermione sat up and walked to the mirror. She gasped as she saw the reflection staring back at her. The right side of her face had swollen and had dark series of blue and purple streaks across them. She shivered in the cold. It was approaching night time but Hermione wasn't hungry. She looked over and scanned the beds for Draco. She found him sleeping gently at the other end of the room. She pulled the chair up to his bed and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and pulled it up to her lips, kissing his cold fingertips. Draco didn't stir. Frowning, she replaced his hand to his side but continued to hold it, drawing random circles on it. She no longer felt the dull ache throbbing in her head, there was something so much worse. She recalled the memory of Draco hissing with pain on the floor of the astronomy tower. She shook her head trying to get rid of it but it was useless. That memory would never fade. It was imprinted in her brain and would scar her forever. She was helpless while she watched the other half of her world crumble into nothingness with agony. Her hand was stroking his blonde hair, she twirled a clump of it around her index finger and pulled it away from his face. She bent forwards and planted a kiss on his parted lips. Madam Pompfrey's light in her adjoining room to the wing clicked off. Hermione pulled her chair closer to the bed and rested her head on the bed. She fell asleep still clutching Draco's hand, refusing to let go.


	20. Masquerade

Hermione woke up to the sun pouring down on her face. She lifted her head and looked at Draco. He was still unconscious. She traced her thumb over his lip impatient for him to wake up. He looked so peaceful, like he could be sleeping, but she knew better. There was turmoil going on in his mind. He may look like a graceful swan but underneath the surface his feet were paddling like crazy. Other people couldn't see through it but Hermione had intuition. She could see his masquerade. She could see how the abuse of his childhood affected him so deeply. She could see that he thought he had no choice. But that wasn't true anymore. She had given him the choice. The choice to leave his life behind her and follow her, and he had. He had chosen her. Hermione held his cool palms to her flamed cheek. It cooled down her swollen and painful face. She closed her eyes and bathed in the warmth of the sun but her thoughts were interrupted by a distant screaming.

"DRAAAAAAKIIIIIIEEEEEEE! DRAAAAAAAAAAKIEPOOOOOOOOOOH MY DRAKIEEEEEEKINS." Pansy screeched down the corridor.

Well if the whole castle had been asleep two seconds ago, they definitely were not now. Hermione had ringing in her ears from Pansy's high pitched wail.

"DRAKIE!" she yelled once again as she strutted into the hospital wing, slid to his side and started to kiss his cheek ferociously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DRAKIE?" Pansy wailed at Hermione. Hermione was too shocked to say anything and simply stared at Pansy in confusion.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him you filthy mudblood whore." Pansy said.

"Leave." Hermione replied bluntly.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me to leave?" Pansy snarled at Hermione.

"I said leave, you bitch." Hermione ordered.

Pansy leant backwards in surprise from Hermione's threatening tone. Horror riddled her face and she got up from her position beside Draco.

"When he wakes up and sees the bruises and grossness of your face he won't want you anyway." Pansy convinced herself.

"Leave." Hermione repeated.

Pansy pouted and strutted away out of the hospital wing. Hermione smiled to herself and sat back down with Draco.

"Good one Granger." someone mumbled.

Hermione's eyes widened in panic as she tried to locate where the voice came from, until she realised it was Draco.

"Draco!" she cried.

She got up knocking her chair intending to get Madam Pompfrey, when Draco's grip around Hermione's hand tightened, refusing to let her go.

"Where are you going?" he muttered hoarsely.

"To get Madam Pompfrey."

"Leave her, stay with me."

Hermione smiled, sat back down and rested her head back on the bed, holding his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered quietly.

Draco frowned at her blush that covered her cheeks.

"It's bad isn't it." she said meekly signalling to the swelling and brusing on her face.

"What happened?"

"I tripped when taking you to the hospital."

"Hermione. I can't believe you would ever listen to that loopy cow." he snickered.

"You are glowing now more than ever. Nothing would ever make me stop loving you." he replied softly, caressing her bruises.

"For a second-I thought that-" Hermione's eyes pricked with tears as her voice broke.

"Shhhh." Draco whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands, as she resisted, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look at me." he whispered.

She slowly raised her face. He tucked a stray peace of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"You have to try harder than that to get rid of me." he joked gently.

Hermione placed her palms on top of his hands that rested on her cheeks, and closed her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more" he replied.

"I love you most." she giggled.

"Impossible." he replied smiling at her laugh echoing thorugh the room.

"Wow we are are really cheesy aren't we." Draco smirked.

"Like a take away pizza."

"What the fuck is pizzah?"

Hermione laughed and explained it to Draco.

"Gah, Hermione! I love it when you talk muggle to me." he teased.

"Draco is back." she mumbled.

"And I'm not going in a hurry. Not while your here." he kissed her hair softly, as she climbed into bed with him and the couple drifted off into sleep.

xxxx

"It seems that your plan has worked. Draco is now convinced he doesn't want to be a death eater anymore." Snape said, pacing around Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Miss Granger has done very well. But she must now do something that may prove difficult. She must let Draco return to Voldemort. Draco must return to Malfoy Manor. It is imperative that Voldemort does not suspect anything." Dumbledore explained, looking into the pensive at Hermione's agitated state when she brought Draco to the nurse.

"What if Draco doesn't comply?"

"He has to. It's the only way we can defeat him." Dumbledore replied, "Love is very strange. It can bring out light in the darkest of places. It stopped Harry from dying all those years ago. Let's hope it will do the same for Mr Malfoy."


	21. The astronomy tower

"No!" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not leaving her. There is no fucking way that is happening."

"He can't go back there. They will kill him."

"Please listen, Draco you must go. If you don't Voldemort will suspect something. He will figure out you are a turncoat."

"Why is it so important to go? So what if he figures it out. He will find out eventually." Draco argued. He started pacing the length of the hospital infirmary, every so often making eye contact with Granger and stopping in his tracks, and then continuing to pace.

"The longer you are there the better. It is more important than ever to get past his shields. And you can do that." Dumbledore explained.

"So you are willing to send a boy to his death just so you can play spy?" Hermione asked, furious and Dumbledore's proposal.

"That is not what I am saying."

Draco walked up to Dumbledore. Hermione craned her neck to hear what they were talking about but couldn't hear. She frowned at Draco when he returned, biting her lip, afraid but knowing what was going to happen.

"I'll do it." Draco said quietly.

"What, no!" Hermione cried, searching Draco's face to find an explanation to what she considered as a completely irrational decision.

"Hermione, trust me." he whispered.

"Thank-you Professor." Draco nodded curtly to Dumbledore and pulled Hermione out of the infirmary. They headed up to the astronomy tower, both quiet in thought and not wanting to talk with other people potentially eavesdropping.

"So what the fuck was that all about? Didn't take much for you to change your mind." Hermione snarled at him once they were safely out of earshot from anyone else.

"Hermionne, please. I don't want to leave you. But Dumbledore's right. I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Hermione."

"No you listen. I'm not loosing you. what if... what if you don't come ba-" Hermione cried, her voice breaking and tears trickleing down her cheek.

Draco walked towards and held her in a tight hug. He rested his chin on her head and bent down to kiss the top of it.

"I'll be back, because now... Because now I've got something to live for. It took me 17 years to find it. But I managed. Eventually."

"Draco, don't. Stop trying to placate me. It's not going to work. I'm not letting you go."

"Hermione you have to." Draco said pulling her away and looking at her eyes.

Hermione stared back into his icy orbs. She saw determination, love but also fear. She knew he was trying to convince himself to go as much as he was trying to convince himself.

xxxx

"If you don't go, she will be in grave danger." Dumbledore said.

They were the only words he needed to hear to know he had to go. He had to leave to keep her safe. It would be painful in the meantime, having to be without her for months on end, not hearing her voice, not seeing her smile, but he had to go. He shivered at the thought of how him and his snake crawled throughout his house and the coldness and isolation for months on end. He couldn't even owl her. This was for the best however, he needed to keep her safe. If that meant him leaving he would do it. He would rather he left to keep her well than keep her and them both end up dead like those fucking muggles in that book.

"You keep her safe. Nothing happens to her. You keep her alive and healthy. She returns in the condition I leave her in." Draco threatened.

He knew what was about to happen. They were on the brink of a war and he couldn't let anything happen to Hermione. He returned to her and said those three words.

"I'll do it."

xxxx

"We still have months before the summer holiday Hermione. Can't we just enjoy them together." Draco asked.

"I suppose so." she sighed, snuggling into his chest.

Hermione watched the sun setting from the room in the astronomy tower. Draco picked up her hand and stroked her slender fingers. He massaged her palms and kissed them softly, flicking his tongue in a sensational way over the top.

"Draco." she moaned.

He growled at his name and started to kiss her wrists. He moved his kisses to her neck sucking on her sweet spot. He bit her gently down her neck and planted hot wet kisses on her collar bone and jaw. He sat up and pulled her up onto his lap. She pulled his head back to hers and collided her lips to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He sighed into her mouth as she bucked her hips, the friction driving him wild. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She grazed her nails all over his musular back and sholders. Draco's kisses lowered from her collar bone to the tip of her cleavge. She bent her head back in pleasure and held his head there. She couldn't resist the little separation they had and pushed him away in order to take her top off. She threw it to the ground. Draco rubbed his hands all over her naked waist and back, sending tingles into her body. The pressure of his large hands on her small frame made her throw her head back, her hair flooding like a stream of honey down her back. Draco flipped Hermione over so he was on top of her lying on the bed. He placed a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Open your eyes." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Draco was looking back at her. His intense expression was watching her face so critically to see what she found pleasurable. He cupped her face in his hand and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. He planted a kiss I her jugular and ran his tongue over the soft skin. Hermione whimpered, he smiled into her skin and bit her with force. His teeth drew blood from Hermione's neck but she didn't find it painful. She leant her neck away from his mouth allowing access. Hermione gasped as his hands roamed over her legs. He gripped her thigh tightly with his hand and drew her closer to him. Hermione's breath hitched as he moved his mouth away from her neck and he stood up and backed away from her until he was standing against the opposite wall.

"Hermione." he panted.

She watched his chest muscles grinding against eachotother as he panted. she confusedly looked back up at him, noticing the strain on his trousers.

"We can't. Not tonight."

Hermione nodded, still shivering with lust.

"If you don't want to." Hermione said quietly.

Draco walked over to her in a heartbeat and pulled her onto his lap. He cupped her face with his icy hands.

"Of course I want you. I want you more than anything else in the world. I want you so muc-" he said trailing off breathily.

Hermione felt his body stiffen underneath her, as he took several deep breaths before continuing.

"I can't let my instinct take over when I am around you Hermione. Your too precious for that." Draco explained watching her expression furiously, determined to know what she was thinking.

"I'm not a porcelain doll you know" Hermione frowned.

" Hermione...ple-"

"Okay, fine." she interrupted.

She nodded and traced her fingers over his cheeks. He brought his hand over the ring that hung on her chest on the necklace. He bent his head down and kissed it. Hermione sighed and took a fistful of his hair in her hand and pulled his head up and plunged into a kiss. Draco moaned into the back of is throat before pulling away slightly.

"And also a porcelain doll would never get me as hard as you would." Draco said smirking.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, throwing a pillow at his smug expression.

"Now now Granger, I'm going to have to punish you for that." Draco taunted.

"Bite me Draco." she teased.

"I believe I already did." he grinned.

Hermione sat up and pushed him over so she was lying on top of him. She straddled him and grazed her nails all over his chest. She traced the outline of his abs and the crevases of his skin. She leant forward and licked his Adam's apple, gently sucking on the skin. Draco closed his eyes scrunching his face slightly and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Hermione grinned an pulled away.

"And to think you were meant to be punishing me." she said running her fingertips over the waistband of his trousers.

"Hermione." Draco warned, getting up from the bed. Hermione laughed at him, winking when he turned around to see her.

"Good thing there is a shower in this en suite. Otheriwse I'd be walking around school with a raging hard-on." he scoffed, walking towards the bathroom.

"I wouldn't mind." Hermione shouted from their bed, directed at the bathroom.

She laughed at Draco's following grunt in the bathroom and dug around in his closet to put on her favourite quidditch shirt of his. She shimmyed her leggings down her waist, unhooked her bra and pulled the green and silver shirt over her body. The shirt had the words MALFOY written all over her breasts. She started flicking through a textbook lying nearby, when Draco walked in the room. He had a towel wrapped low around his hips and his skin glistened with condensation from the shower. His hair was wet and fat drops of water dropped from it and trickled down the crevasse of his back and underneath the towel.

"Like what you see?" Draco winked.

"Not really." Hermione said, impressed how blasé she sounded.

She jumped when she felt Draco's wet face against her hot cheek.

"Are you sure that textbook is more interesting than me?" he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"You're a close second." Hermione leered.

Draco rolled his eyes and pinched her bum.

"Draco!" she squirmed.

"You deserved that."

"What did I do?"

"For looking simply irresistible in my jumper. I'm gonna have to take another cold shower." he teased.

"Well at least you will be extra clean."

"Sorry, I know you like It when I'm disgustingly filthy." he muttered into her ear, biting her earlobe.

Hermione shivered with the thoughts of Draco in a white shirt that clung to his muscles with mud all over it and taking it off slowly and ringing it out causing all his muscles to tense up and-

"Such a pervert Granger." he laughed.

"What!" she said, panicking that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"It's not hard to guess what you were thinking. You will have to tell me about it some time." he smirked.

Hermione returned that with a second pillow to his head. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap. She kissed him briefly and blushed, realising there was only a towel separating him to her.

"Umm definitely another hot shower for me. he whispered into his skin. "maybe this time-"

"Don't even think about asking me to join you in it." Hermione laughed predicting what he was going to say.

Draco lifted his arms up in surrender and laughed.

"Kinky Granger! I was actually going to say maybe this time I'll use my rubber duck. But I'm beginning to like your idea better." he grinned.

Hermione sent another pillow flying his way, knowing fully well he was going to ask her to join in. Not that she would have said no mind. But that was not what was being discussed. Draco laughed at her, before pulling on his boxers. She turned away modestly blushing slightly. Draco grinned at the redness of her cheeks and picked her up and threw her over the shoulder walking towards the bed.

"Hey!" she shrieked, but she didn't protest enjoying the swaying of his body as he carried her. He carefully propped her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her face towards his. He placed a single kiss on her forehead, as she dug into his chest, following with them both falling into a peaceful sleep soon after.


End file.
